


The Orphan

by 80sgothic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doesn't know parents, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love/Hate, Mystery, Oprhan, People Will Die, Pranks, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Starts in 3rd year, Swearing, im so sorry, multiple love interest, so sad at times, very slow ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sgothic/pseuds/80sgothic
Summary: Kelsey jones starts a prank war with a certain lanky red head that has been tormenting her since she stepped foot into the castle, causing some mischief along the way never hurt anyone, right?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a Fred Weasley fan fic and the first chapter or page whatever you want to call is a Prologue just for you to know Kelsey and where she's from before starting the book. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not support JK Rowlings transphobic and homophobic views. 
> 
> Also, please comment!! I love reading comments and responding to them, they make my day. Tell me what you like about the characters are what you dislike, what you want to happen. I really want everyone's input and predictions on what might happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are also on my wattpad, (80sgothiic)

Kelsey Jones was only 6 years old when she found out she was different from the rest. She could set things on fire, she could move things when she got upset and people feared her for this. This only made it harder for her to find a permanent home, she was believed to be cursed and a danger to herself and others. Who wanted a demonic 6-year-old? No one.

Until July of 1989 approached and her whole world would turn upside down.

“Kelsey, you have mail!” She heard a familiar shrilly voice yelp. 

Rolling her eyes she climbed off her bed and let her feet guide her downstairs to the irritating voice, “What are you talking about? I never get mail.” Her tone annoyed and grumpy for an 11-year-old, Kelsey always had a knack for finding the worse in a situation. She locked eyes with the blonde girl and held out her hand for the letter. “Give it here, let me have a look.”

“Looks like you’re being shipped off to boarding school with the other crazies, wish you well freak.” The blonde scoffed with a sour look on her face.

Kelsey snatched the letter from the girl’s hand and studied it carefully, it had a blood-red stamp on the back and a symbol that said ‘Hogwarts’ she’d never heard of a school called Hogwarts before nor one that teaches Witchcraft and Wizardry. “Well? Where are they sending you off to?!” the blue-eyed monster exclaimed.

Kelsey ignored Sabrina’s remark and slowly opened the letter addressed to her, the page looked old and was written in splotchy ink.

‘Dear Kelsey Jones, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Students will be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. Please find an enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment. The term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no longer than July 31st

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress’

Kelsey reread the letter two times to make sure she wasn’t mistaken about what was written. Her head was filled with questions. What's an owl? Why do I need one? Who’s Minerva? Why is she wanting me to attend her school? 

All that the bewildered girl could say was, “Uhh..Wizards..?” still wide-eyed at the letter she held in front of her. Sabrina’s arrogant look on her face was wiped clean and replaced with a puzzled and curious one instead. 

“You’ve lost your mind, let me take a look.” She quickly grabbed the letter from Kelsey’s loose grip and started to read the page her face twisted from confused to humorous in a mild of seconds. “Someone’s messing with you Kelp, it’s pathetic that you believed that even for a minute.” 

Kelsey shrugged her shoulders, realizing how crazy she sounded she crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash, “You’re right, someone’s messing with me.” She didn’t feel like arguing and to be honest, she didn’t believe the letter herself either.

Kelsey thought that would be the end of it. End of the weird letter that arrived on a July afternoon.

Until one week later she got a knock on the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock

“Kelsey, can you get that for me, dear?” spoke a calm assertive voice that she knew belonged to her foster mom. “Hold on one moment Mary, my daughter thinks it’s funny to pretend not to hear me.” She heard her mother’s footsteps coming closer to her door.

Panic bubbled inside her stomach as she whipped her head around and rushed to open the door and get downstairs. “Coming, Mother!” she practically sprinted to the door. Peering out the window she could see a fairly old lady standing outside waiting for the door to open.

Curiosity draining out her senses she opened the door fairly quickly, causing the lady to jump back startled. “Who are you?” she blurted out, her ignorance always got the best of her sometimes.

“Are you Kesley Jones, dear?” The woman asked she was dressed in a silky purple robe draped across her shoulders and a black long dress that went all the way up her neck with a long pointy witch hat and slicked back bun.  
“Who’s asking?” The 11-year old was wary of strangers; she often guarded herself off from people she didn’t know, how this crazy lady even knew who she was astonishing to her.

The witch’s eyebrow quirked up in amusement, she chuckled softly. “I’m Professor McGonagall, I’m sure you’ve received my letter I hope?” 

Kelsey soon realized this was the same McGonagall who signed and wrote the letter addressed to her, she certainly does look like a witch she thought. “The one about the crazy school and stuff?” she blabbered. 

“Who are you talking to, Kelly?” She heard a faraway voice from the kitchen ask.

“Pro-professor McG- I’m not sure how to pronounce her name..” She responded, lowering her eyes from the lady, embarrassed. 

“Who?” The voice became more clear as she stepped into the doorframe to greet the stranger. 

She wrinkled lady cleared her throat, “I’ve already introduced myself to your daughter here and she has said she’s received my letter? Have you been informed of my arrival as well?”

“What letter? You got a letter Kelly and didn’t tell me?” Her mother scolded her, “I should’ve been the first to know about this nonsense!” 

“I thought someone was pranking me or sent it as a joke, I don’t know who this woman is!” Kelsey exclaimed trying to defend herself

“It’s true, I was there.” came another voice and appeared Sabrina with a heavy set of makeup on and her hair in curlers. “We both thought it was a joke, she threw the letter away and we didn’t bring it up because it seemed unimportant.” 

Clearly amused by all of this, the professor laughed softly, “I’m sorry for the inconvenience of this, but your daughter here is a witch and Hogwarts is the safest place for her where she can learn to control her abilities and use them for good.”

All of them stared at the old witch as if she had two heads and was speaking gibberish. “A-a what? W-witch..a witch..” her mother stuttered pressing her fingers against her temple shaking her head profusely.

“Yes, a witch. Please step outside with me to discuss this matter a little more in detail, shall we?” The witch stepped back and guided her hand out to the porch with a warm smile.  
Kelsey’s mother, seeing as she had no choice, reluctantly followed the professor onto the porch with one more fearful glance at her daughter till she shut the door. 

Her head feeling suddenly light and her sight becoming fuzzy, she slumped down on a chair in the living room. Her head spinning with thoughts. I’m a witch? There’s a school for us? It explained a lot, her being able to break and shatter things when having strong feelings or her ability to read people’s minds. It all made sense. She held the necklace that was hanging from her neck and twisted it as she always does when she’s nervous the necklace always seemed to calm her down. The feeling of hope-filled her and she quickly shook the thought of leaving this hell, she shouldn’t get her hopes up. 

From what felt like hours, finally, Mrs.Jones looking frightened and the old witch looking content.

Professor McGonagall spoke first, “It seems like we have a lot of shopping to do, for your new school.” she said with a reassuring smile

Kelsey couldn’t believe it, her mom was actually sending her off with this crazy lady who claims to be a witch. It can’t be true, I won’t just be shipped away she thought. “Can I please have some type of explanation on where I’m going?”

Professor McGonagall looked a little annoyed now by the pesky 11-year-olds attitude, “I think it would be better if I just showed you, grab my arm dear.” the old witch held out her arm for the cautious girl to take.

Kelsey eyed her foster mother for reassurance and got nothing but a fearful glance in return. She decided it would be better to just take the witches arm then stay in this hell hole with a mother who was petrified of her and it seems the ‘talk’ with Professor McGonagall only made her mother more unsure of her. 

She stepped forward and locked arms with the sharp eyed lady, not knowing this was the last time she’d see those disturbed glances that felt like glass cutting her every time she looked away as her stomach dropped in shame.


	2. Purebloods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We look up at the same stars and see such different things”
> 
> Chapters are also on my wattpad, (80sgothiic)

Kelsey was already not in a good mood, another summer of trying to find her parents down the drain and wasted. She found nothing, absolutely nothing. She was used to this by now, using all summer to try and find out some slimmer of knowledge about her parents and no one knowing anything about a wizarding family named Jones’. So, she scratched out the idea of her parents being purebloods. 

She was back to lying about knowing her parents and saying they were from an old pureblood family long ago, when in reality she had no idea who her parents are and the possibility of them being pureblood were slim to none. Purebloods have a high rank, they’ll make it known who they are and that they’re of higher status. 

Professor McGonagall was the first to suggest lying about her last name, saying that it was safer to lie and pretend she came from a family of old purebloods and that her parents died when she was young, that Kelsey was the last of the bloodline. 

So, she told everyone that and it shut them up pretty quickly when they asked about her parents, she recognized how uncomfortable people get her when she mentions her fake parents dying. It’s usually a pitied glance and a sad smile. 

There was only one person who knew the real truth about her parents and it was Amber Fields. Kelsey let it slip one late night in the common room in first year when everyone else was asleep. Amber was a Hufflepuff, she was kind and gentle but that didn’t mean she didn’t have a backbone, she could be pretty scary when she wanted to. Amber just held Kelsey in a tight hug and suggested that she spend the summer break at her house instead of going back to her foster home.

That’s when Kelsey decided she was going to stick beside Amber no matter what happened, they both later met their other assortment of friends. Axel Newcrest a Gryffindor quidditch player who didn’t care what house you’re in, he just wanted to befriend you and show you off to people, it was quite adorable but it could be seen as arrogance depending on the person. Hayden and Jayden Westbrook, both extremely intelligent but they used their intelligence for different things. Both in Slytherin for Hayden’s ambition and Jayden’s leadership values and cunning personality.

Clearing her head from her overbearing negative thoughts she found herself walking towards the Hogwarts Express. The gloomy feeling was already washed over here as she heard the chattering of families sending off their children for their first or last days at Hogwarts. 

“You ready for a new year, Kel-kel?” Amber raved, “Third year! Do you think this is the year Jayden will get his head out of his arse and finally realize I fancy him” She complied

Kelsey knew Amber had a crush on Jayden, the strawberry blonde has liked him ever since she set eyes on him for the first time, in Potions class first year, they were partnered together and soon became friends. 

Jayden was of course oblivious to Amber’s infatuation with him, secretly Kelsey thought Jayden knew and he liked being chased as a change of scenery for once. 

“You’ve got to get over this obsession, Amby, it’s not healthy.” She informed her, a smirk dancing across her lips.

“It’s not an obsession! It’s a simple crush and if he just would stop playing me and just tell me how he feels, then everything would be fine.” She whined. 

Kelsey agreed it wasn’t fair to Amber for Jayden to be toying with her emotions, someone’s going to end up getting hurt and it wasn’t a mess Kelsey would like to clean up.

“Hey! Indiana Jones, where in this compartment.” Kelsey whipped her head around to come face to face with Axel waving his hands frantically and finally getting dragged back into the compartment by a pair of hands.

Amber and Kelsey shared a glance at each other and giggled, opening the door to the compartment she was met with three wide eyed faces.

“Amber! Kelsey!” The caramel skinned girl beamed, she immediately recognized her to be Hayden, “What took you both so long, I had to sit with these two jackasrses.” She nodded to Axel and Jayden who gave the two girls a small wave.  
Amber giggled and took a seat next to Hayden, “Kelsey was slow at packing. She's been in a foul mood all day, but her face lit up right when she saw the Hogwarts Express, you should’ve seen it!” 

Way to throw me under the bus she thought to herself. She knew Amber didn’t mean it to be rude but it still left a sour feeling in her stomach. “So, how was your summer break?” She questioned the group.

“Our family spent our summer in France, it was quite extraordinary if you ask me, the food was great, oh my Merlin the scenery was breath-taking!” Hayden smiled in remembrance.

“Yeah, but the ladies in France are breath-taking.” Jayden smiled in a daze, “You should’ve seen them.” He went to fist bump Axel but he just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Kelsey didn’t miss the glare Amber was sending Jayden that he always seems to miss, “Glad you had an amazing summer.” she plastered on a strained smile

“Played quidditch every day. Got to make sure I can impress Oliver, you know?” Axel murmured fiddling with his hands.

“Axel, I’m sure you’ll do great, plus quidditch season hasn’t even started yet so you obviously have a head start on the team.” She smiled reassuringly to him in hopes to comfort him, Kelsey isn’t always good with comforting people she knew that, but she was making an effort and that’s all that mattered to her.

“Thanks, Kelly.” he stopped fidgeting and became more comfortable and confident she could see it in his posture like a weight had been lifting off his shoulder, he just needed reassurance she thought. With his dad hammering him about becoming some great quidditch player he looked like was going to break at any moment, so Kelsey was glad to give him some type of reassurance.

“How about you Kelsey, still parent hunting?” Hayden squeezed her shoulder teasingly. Kelsey didn’t mind the jokes being made about her parents, it honestly helped and made the whole sad situation a little more humorous.

“As always, and still haven’t found a single thing.” She deadpanned feeling slightly discouraged by the thought of never finding her parents. They all seemed to notice the decline in her mood and Amber was the first to speak up, “You’ll find something darling, don’t you worry.” She nodded in encouragement and looked at the others hoping they’d add something to the conversation.  
Nods and hums of agreement went around the compartment. She suddenly felt a little suffocated by the slight pitiful glances, she couldn’t trust herself with them, they all could easily read her expressions so she cleared her throat, “It’s fine, I need some air, excuse me.” She opened the compartment door ignoring the concerned and confused expressions.

“Did I say something?” Amber questioned, dumbfounded by her best friends frazzled behavior.

Leaving the compartment Kelsey could feel the oxygen slowly start coming back to her as she regained control of her emotions. She didn’t like being out of control. She felt useless and nervous, two emotions that never went well together. Deciding the safest bet was to hide out in the Girl’s restroom for a few minutes she headed down there.

She passed a window and took a double take when she noticed a group of bright red heads all huddled together. There stood Fred Weasley, he looked different, his hair was longer and shagger, he obviously grew a few more inches, now towering over his mother who was handing what seemed like a squashed sandwich to each of the twins. 

“You two behave, If I get one more letter from Professor McGongall about your mischief I’ll send a howler!” The stumpy women scolded the two boys looking stern but still had a motherly love in her eyes, Kelsey could tell the women weren't mad and probably expected this behavior.

She also realized there was a dark-haired boy standing next to one of the shorter weasleys, round glasses, “Thanks for the help!” politely smiled and followed the younger weasley onto the train.

Realizing she was now openly staring at the family, she decided it was a good idea to return to her friends. They were probably worried about what was taking her so long, she was so entranced in her thoughts she didn’t notice the gangly redhead walking toward her, till it was too late and she had already smacked right into the twin’s shoulder, making her fall back and stumble to catch her balance.

“Oh, sorry- oh, it’s you, then I’m not sorry.” A sarcastic voice jested. Rubbing her head, she groaned “What the hell-” she stopped mid-way when she noticed who she had run into. “Watch where you’re going, ginger.” She retorted, she didn’t like the arrogant attitude he always put on display. It was off-putting and obnoxious, she used to think he was quite funny until she was the butt of one of his jokes and it was so not funny anymore.

“Watch where I’m going, you’re the one who ran into me.” He scoffed his usual light brown eyes, that always looked like they were laughing turned more mean than playful. Kelsey was one to keep her cool and she knew Fred had a temper, “Whatever, sweater vest.” She teased pivoting on her heel to make her way back to the compartment. 

“See you around, orphan!” He snorted and turned to walk to accompany his twin who was already halfway down the hall. Caught off guard by his sudden statement, she whipped her head back around to face him. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me, darling, watch where you’re going next time!” He remarked and raced off to catch up with the other prankster and a dark-skinned boy who looked intrigued in the new book he was reading. 

Kelsey slid open the compartment door to greet her friends, “I’m back, sorry for disappearing so suddenly.” She laughed to herself, they all noticed her mood had been lifted a little bit so they relaxed back into their original spots. 

“What took you so long?” Jayden mentioned looking up from his book to meet eyes with the puzzled looking girl. “Weasleys.” She just muttered in response, everyone knew that the twins’ had a reputation for pranking people, some even calling them the ‘Prank Kings’ and they definitely did own up to that title. 

Hayden laughed, “Don’t act all innocent Kelly, we all know you like to prank your enemies once in a while.” She playfully nudged her elbow. “Yeah, well I don’t go overboard like he does.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Axel shot up from Amber’s shoulder, “Yeah, he once put blue hair dye in the shampoo and it stayed like that for a whole month.” He shuddered remembering the humiliation he had to go through that drawn out month. 

“Exactly my point.” She raised her eyebrows at Hayden and motioned to Axel as an example. “He takes things too far and someone ends up getting hurt, that selfish bastard makes sure it’s not him.”

“He’s fit though, you have to admit.” Hayden smirked with a playful wink. Amber giggled, “He totally is, have you seen him in those quidditch games, jaw dropping.” she added to infuriate her best friend even more. Jayden eyes glazed over Ambers as she said those words, his eyebrow raised slightly. He seemed to be taking something into consideration and he tore his eyes away and studied his book more intensely than before. 

No one seemed to notice the change in demeanor in Jayden and carried on with the conversation, “He’s nice to look at I suppose, but once he opens his mouth it all goes downhill from there.” she decided. 

Axle shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he cleared his throat, “Uh, so w-what are you reading Jayden?” he turned to Jayden to start his own conversation away from the girls.

Kelsey picked up on this action but she decided it wouldn’t be polite to mention it in front of everyone so she remembered it for later, when she could ask him alone. She was snapped out of her thoughts, by the trolly coming through, “Anything from the trolly, dear?” An wrinkled old lady appeared from the window and motioned her hand to the cart full of mouth-watering treats. 

They all looked at one another, “I’ll take two pumpkin pasties, thank you love.” Jayden was quick to exchange his Gallons for the two pasties. He handed one to Amber who took it gingerly and a rosy tint rising to her ears. “These are so good!” She squealed in delight as she munched down on the pastie. 

“We’ll be arriving soon, let’s get changed into our robes, leave boys!” Hayden ushered the two boys out of the compartment and the girls changed into their robes. Kelsey’s Slytherin tie was now wrapped around her collar and she was officially ready to start her third year

Once they were all changed they let the boys back into the compartment, everyone was starving by the time the train stopped and students started to hop off the train and into the carriages and first year’s into boats.

The gang left the compartment and out of the train, trying to find an empty carriage and having no luck she huffs, “There’s no empty carriages, they all already have groups in them. We’ll have to split up, Jayden and Amber, you'll go together and Axel and Hayden, I’ll go by myself.” she instructed the gang.

They all went into their separate carriages and Kelsey went to find herself one and just her luck she finds the only carriage with a spare seat is the one with Fred Weasley and his annoying friend group. She reluctantly opens the door, not making eye contact with anyone. She sat herself down in an empty seat next to the same dark skinned boy she saw earlier on the train.

Fred stared wide-eyed at the brown haired girl as she sat down next to Lee, what was she doing here? Why out of all the carriages she picks this one? George also looked puzzled on why the mysterious girl was choosing to sit with them.

They all sat in awkward silence and Fred used this time to actually take a look at the Slytherin Princess in front of him. Her blue eyes piercing through the glass window always observing her surroundings as if expecting something to suddenly disappear or change. Her porcelain skin freckled with light sprinkles across her nose and cheeks, a rosy tint covered her light freckles, which was a shame, he liked her freckles; It wasn’t like she was a bad sight to look at, he knew many boys have had a crush on her but she was always quick to turn them down. She’s always distracted by something else, Fred knew exactly what it was too. He didn’t tell anyone though, but it was fun watching her get flustered and confused when he dropped hints that he knew more than he should’ve.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt a kick at his leg and turned his head to Lee, at his failed attempt mouthing “Why is she here?” and it comes out in more of a whisper and he turns to see the girl rolling her eyes and continues staring out the window.

She could see and hear their visible confusion, it was almost funny how caught off guard they were at her sudden appearance. “There were no other carriages.” she spoke nonchalantly, they all looked at her with surprise, no one expecting her to talk as she was usually quiet near people she didn’t know or like.

“Erm..well we were just discussing business plans.” The dark haired boy informed her, trying to cover up how he accidentally spoke too loud a moment ago. “So, if you could just cover your ears that would be great.” He beamed in a goofy lopsided smile. Kelsey only scoffed in return and continued on reading her book, she did want to know what kind of “business” plans they had in mind so she only skimmed through the pages and started to listen to their conversation.

“I was thinking we could continue making the products and Lee could advertise and have students possibly be test subjects for the products-” with a snicker from George he was cut off “Okay, okay- I know that sounds bad but just listen..” Kelsey had heard enough and embarrassed to even share a carriage with this freckled freak. 

Thankfully, the carriage stopped and they were officially at Hogwarts. Kelsey placed her book back in her bag and made her way out of the carriage, trying to find her friends and getting ready to be back home for her third year.


	3. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Just remember that, sometimes, the way you think about a person isn't the way they actually are…”
> 
> (chapter is a little short just for pacing of the story reasons)

Kelsey found her friends fairly quickly, she saw them waiting for her at the steps as she joined them, Amber spoke, “How was your ride here, I’m sorry you had to go alone I feel terrible, I really do.” Kelsey could tell she meant it by the look in her eyes and she looked down at her and squeezed her hand. “It’s no big deal, but I did get stuck having to sit with the Weasley’s and their friend Lee.” she shrugged her shoulders. “Oh, Merlin what a terrible terrible fortune.” Jayden pretended to swoon and fall on Axel, making the two boys laugh as Hayden covered up her laughter in her robes.

Kelsey ignored the boys as they made their way to the great hall, greeted with cheers and laughter filled up the air around her and she suddenly felt at home. The group split up and sat at their house’s tables, seeing it was the first feast and it was required. Kelsey made her way with the Westbrook’s to the Slytherin table.

“I can’t wait to see all the fresh meat get sorted, we better get Harry Potter, or I’ll be livid.” Hayden announced making her way to sit next to Kelsey. “Harry Potter is at Hogwarts?” Kelsey questioned, she’s heard the story of the boy who lived before but she’s never seen him up close before, she was curious on what house he would be getting sorted into.

Before Hayden could answer it seemed the sorting had already started speaking, it was the first song of the year. Everyone came to a hushed silence and listened closely.

‘One thousand years ago this story starts  
There were four sorcerers with strong and kind hearts  
Bold Gryffindor from wild moor  
Fair Ravenclaw from glen  
Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad  
Shrewd Slytherin from fen  
They had a dream to teach all that they knew  
Witches and wizards came far and it grew  
'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake  
And a thousand years later the magic remains  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's no where to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong  
Those who had courage and knew right from wrong  
And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best  
So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest  
But Salazar Slytherin had is own plans  
He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand  
The subtleties of magic and so he devised  
The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
Speak in my head tell me where I belong  
And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one  
Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one.’

There were soft murmurs of excitement after the song, everyone was debating on what it meant and what kind of stories would be unpacked this year. “Did anyone else not understand a single word of that?” Jayden muttered to Kelsey, making her giggle in response, “I don’t think you're the only one.” 

A few students had been sorted already and Kelsey just wanted to eat and sleep at this point. Her vision perked up when she saw a red-headed boy sit down for the sorting hat next, “My bets on Gryffindor, it’s a weasley tradition.” Hayden snickered. The sorting hat took only a minute to decide the boy’s fate and sorted him in Gryffindor like expected. 

“Woohoo! Won-won!” A taunting voice from the Gryffindor table yelled, causing the young Weasley's face to burn up like a tomato and rush towards the Gryffindor table holding down his older brother from causing a scene. Kelsey’s eyes glazed over the older weasley who was now roaring with laughter with his friends after humiliating his brother. She wanted to stop staring but it was difficult for her eyes to tear away from the fiery haired boy, she shook her head to regain control over her mind once again. 

Next, a bushy haired girl was sorted into Gryffindor with a beaming smile. She went and sat at the table. The girl seemed to know the red haired boy and she sat down in front of him watching the next student get sorted.

The whole hall became quiet when they realized the famous Harry Potter was next in line for being sorted. “Harry Potter, please step forward.” The old witch croaked and motioned towards the sorting hat. 

She glanced at the nervous boy and couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, here he was just 11-years old and seemed like he had the whole wizarding world on his shoulders, to live up to his legacy. The sorting hat was placed on his head and took about 5 minutes before announcing to what felt like the whole world, “GRYFFINDOR!” 

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and roars, a classic move from them as always, being the loudest table. But it didn’t bother Kelsey too much, a murmurs of groans from all the other houses suggested they definitely did mind the boastfulness of the red and gold house.

“It’s not even fair, we never get anyone special.” Jayden groaned and wrapped his arms around his head, slumping down on the table. “He didn’t seem that much of Slytherin, if you ask me he’s a half-blood.” Hayden remarked straightening herself and getting ready to enjoy the feast.

After a few words of encouragement from Dumbledore the feast was off to a great start. Kelsey helped herself to some Yorkshire Pudding and Roast beef, Jayden seemed to munch on some steak and bacon and Hayden only took some mashed potatoes and peas. When she finished she was stuffed and ready for bed, but Dumbledore had some last minute words, “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! ‘Thank you!”

He’s batshit crazy, but that didn’t mean she didn’t respect the man and his hard work but she knew he was very biased and often spoke in riddles. And she hated riddles.

They all decided to meet up before heading off to bed for the night, “So, Harry Potter eh?” Jayden looked to Axel hoping for some insight on what the kid was actually like. “He seems like a good bloke, not sure yet though. Let’s hope he has some sort of talent, we’ll need it.” He replies walking to his common room, waving a fair-well to them all. Amber was next to head down to the Kitchen, where the Hufflepuff common room was located. “See you lot, tomorrow!” She tossed her hair behind her and skipped to her dorm. 

Tired and stuffed Kelsey made her way down to the Dungeons, “Pure-Blood.” she stepped inside the common room and felt the familiar cold breeze sweep her off her feet. The silky emerald curtains draped across the windowsills and black leather couch that always had peers lounging on them, the fire that never seemed to go out, it always blazing with determination. She climbed up the steps to the girls dorm, “Goodnight, Jayden!” She waved off to the coffee eyed boy.

Finding herself a bed she turned and slumped down on it immediately, not bothering to change into her sleeping robes and fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl, and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering.”
> 
> Chapters are also on my wattpad, (80sgothiic)

Kelsey woke to the sound of feet swiftly moving across the floorboard and inaudible voices and murmurs. She turned in her sleep trying to get more comfortable and warm, till she felt her covers being ripped off her body and she immediately flung her eyes open to see, three girls towering over her bed, giggling and laughing. 

“Where’s your mummy? Care to write to her?” The girl in the middle taunted, Kelsey couldn’t make out who she was, her eyes still fuzzy from her sleep she was so rudely tossed out of. But by the annoyingly velvety voice she knew it wasn’t someone she was very fond of.

“Wha-?” Her voice seemed to be caught in her throat as she recognized exactly who was tormenting her. The icy blonde winked at her, “Oh, that’s right, she’s dead!” she gave her a false sweet smile. Kelsey debated multiple times about telling Aria that she actually doesn’t know her parents at all and won’t rest until she does, just to stop Aria from tormenting her any further.

Kelsey’s never posed as a threat but ever since second year, it seems like Aria’s number one mission is to make her life miserable. It sounded cliche and it honestly was, it wasn’t like Kelsey stole Aria’s crush or boyfriend. Aria just had a hatred for her that was beyond explainable, she wasn’t even sure Aria even knew why she made fun of Kelsey.

How could someone hate you because their own parents died? It didn’t make sense to Kelsey, but she wasn’t in the mood for an argument so she just grumbled and her feet guiding her to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast.

Taking a shower not bothering to do her hair in anything special, leaving it down and stick straight, she went down to the common room to meet Jayden before she left for breakfast. “Where’s Hayden? She should be with you, she wasn’t in the girl’s dorm when I woke up.” She remembered how the caramel skinned girl’s bed was already made and empty when she went to check on her. 

“She’s most likely in the library, surprised she isn’t in Ravenclaw with a smartass like hers.” He joked playfully, he loved his sister no doubt about it but he always was suspicious on how she was placed in Slytherin. 

“Please, you love your sister- don’t even try it.” She nudged him grabbing her books she needed and started to head out of the common room with Jayden by her side.

The two Slytherins arrived at breakfast just in time to get their schedules, the group always sat at the Hufflepuff table when they wanted to sit together, because Gryffindors sitting at the Slytherin’s table would make to much of a commotion, so they all settled on sitting at the Hufflepuff, common ground.

Amber was already seated next to a blonde-haired boy she was having quite the conversation with, “It’s French for ‘go away’” Amber spoke to the boy shooing him off as she saw her friends walking towards her.

“A little harsh Amber, don’cha think?” Axel appeared suddenly making himself known as he slung his bookbag across the table. “I’d say sorry, but then I’d have to mean it and a Hufflepuff is always honest.” she protested grabbing herself a piece of a bacon. 

“Brutal, you are.” Kelsey swung her leg around the stool to sit next to Amber stealing a piece of her bacon and having her hand slapped away in the process. “Nope, get your own!” she barked back distracted by the food in front of her. 

“Calm down, ladies let’s take a look at our schedules shall we?” Jayden perked up and took out his schedule displaying it to the group. They all took out their schedules and placed them on the table in front of them skimming through each other's classes.

Kelsey’s was taking 10 classes, all her required ones and Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as electives. She had Charms and Transfiguration today at 9AM with Amber and Jayden and after lunch it seemed they all had Care Of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. 

Hayden walked in late, Kelsey noticed she looked exhausted and stressed. “So. Many. Classes.” is all she could muster as she slumped down on the table beside Jayden. They all shared a look and looked at her schedule, she was taking 14 classes. “Hayden, how can you possibly take all these classes at once, it’s not possible you have Potions and Muggle Studies both at 9AM.” Kelsey motioned to the schedule 

Hayden lifted her head up and snatched the paper back with urgency and stuffed it back into her bag, “Nevermind that, I’m starving.” she grabbed herself a bagel and started spreading cream cheese on it. Kelsey, not satisfied with the answer she was given, huffed and decided it would be better to mention it later and not stress the poor girl out anymore.

Kelsey took this time to herself to take a quick look at the Gryffindor table, the same gangly redhead caught her eye but this time it seemed he was already staring at the girl. She thought back to the train where he called her an orphan, her blood boiling but the rational part in her brain made her think, how did he know? Was he just calling her an orphan because of the false story of her parents dying and that technically made her an orphan? Or, did he really know the truth, that her real parents didn’t even want her and just left her on a doorstep of some random ladies door, who sent her to a foster home when she saw Kelsey perform magic for the first time.

She impulsively touched her necklace that hung loose on her neck twirling it around her fingers, it was the only thing that her parents had left her. It was just the letter ‘R’ with a simple chain around it, something you’d see at a dollar store but it wasn’t cheap, the metal was stone cold and heavy. She didn’t know why she was given it but she would be damned if she ever took it off.

Realizing she was still holding eye contact with the chocolate eyed boy she turned back around fairly quickly to hide her embarrassment. Her friends didn’t notice the stolen moment the two shared a second ago and were too busy with their own conversations to care. “We better get going, or we’ll be late for our first day.” Amber shot up and piled her books into the old small bag she had carried around for her whole life at Hogwarts. Amber did her best to keep her family's financial stability under wraps seeing it wasn’t the greatest and Kelsey respected her because everyone had their secrets. 

Kelsey was left with a fortune it was anonymous of course, because why wouldn’t it be she thought. She didn’t allow herself to feel self-pity; it wasn’t going to get her anywhere. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t human, Kelsey allowed herself to take a moment everyday and just feel the despair and loneliness she kept locked inside her in a cage all day to be unleashed at night, when no one could hear her cries for help. 

She hadn’t noticed herself walking to her class automatically while she was stuck in her thoughts. She had Charms first with Jayden and Amber, this oughta be fun she thought to herself class with Jayden and Amber never led to good things, it was always drama or getting detention and she didn’t feel like getting detention on the first day of school.

They walked into Professor Flitwick’s classroom, she saw him standing on his usual large array of books underneath him, “Sit, sit, sit, children!” He instructed the class. And just her luck, she found her only seat next to the one and only Fred Weasley. He patted down the seat in front of her, “Be my guest, Jones.” He smiled a signature weasley smile that made girls' heads spin out of control and knees weak. Kelsey didn’t take the bait, ignoring him she sat in silence next to him.

“Today we’ll be practicing the Cheering Charm, the people you’re sitting next to will be your partners.” Professor Flitwick informed the class, “I’ll be watching supervising you, this charm is extremely safe and simple.” 

Kelsey took out her wand and flipped to the Cheering Charms chapter in her textbook, rereading on how to perform the spell with a simple wand movement. “You definitely need a cheering charm in your system, you always look so miserable.” Fred jeered standing up ready to perform the spell whenever she was. He didn’t even bother looking up the charm in his textbook, he knew he would ace it first try. “At least practice the wand motion, I don’t want you to over do it, like you always do.” she spoke avoiding eye contact with him, practicing the wand motion. 

“Woah! What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?” He challenged her. “You heard me, darling.” she winked as she quoted him on what he said on the train. She saw everyone already practicing the charm on their partners, Amber was teary-eyed with laughter after being hit with the spell. She shot up and decided to catch Fred off guard and shot the charm in his direction.

He immediately felt the charm lift his mood and gave her a radiate smile, “That’s brilliant.” she could hear the laughter in his voice but it wasn’t laughing at her it was laughing with her. She allowed a small smile to spread across her lips in blissful glee. 

“It wouldn’t be fair to hog all this happiness, now would it love?” He twisted his wand to aim it at Kelsey, “Woah, woah, woah! You’re not doing the motion of the spell right it’ll-” it was too late and Fred had already sent the spell flying towards her. It hit her square in the chest and suddenly her mood lifted but she felt a hearty laugh come out her throat. Holding her stomach to stop herself from laughing but she couldn’t hold in the laughter bubbling inside her anymore.

Watching her laugh was new to him, he’s never seen her genuinely smile or laugh before in his presence. Sure, he’s seen her giggle along with her friends but she’s never seen her break out in fits of laughter. He wasn’t even sure if she was capable of those emotions, she had a tired looking resting face.

He was broken out of his trance by Professor Flitwick running up to the girl who was now struggling to breathe from her laughter suffocating her slowly. “Take her to the Hospital wing, immediately!” Ushering them both out of the classroom. Kelsey was still in a fit of laughter, her eyes starting to water. 

“T-t-heh-this i-is-ha-isn’t f-f-haha-funny.” She breathed struggling to speak, Fred placed her arm around his shoulder and dragged to the Hospital Wing, her shoulders shaking with giggles. He could see her dimples poking out as she smiled, he took that moment to register her smiling face, scared he was going to never see it again.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madam Promfrey was already treating a sick patient, “Oh dear, what do we have here? Another cheering charm gone wrong?” She presumed and took Kelsey’s other arm and placed her on one of the cots, “She’ll be alright, nothing a Sleeping Draught can’t fix” she raised a bottle to Kelsey’s lips and soon she began to fall into a deep slumber. 

“She’ll be awake before lunch, no need to worry dearly.” The healer smiled and patted Fred on shoulder and left to tend to another patient. “I wasn’t worried-” He began but realized she was already gone. He felt awkward watching the hysterical girl sleep, but he found his hand moving a strand out of her hair out of her face automatically. He looked at the tired looking girl, he decided a smile suited her much better. He jerked his hand away and left before she could wake up.


	5. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It is an easy mistake to think that non-talkers are non-feelers."
> 
> Chapters are also on my wattpad, (80sgothiic)

The light shined through the windows and awoke Kelsey. She could tell it was about 12PM and she’s already missed half of her classes for the day, all she had left was Care Of Magical Creatures. “Wonderful, you’re awake! Your book bag is on the chair, please thank the Weasley boy for carrying you down her for me, dear?” she handed the girl her bag and practically kicked her out of the Hospital Wing. All Kelsey remembered was being carried out of class but she didn’t remember who it was, the healer said Weasley boy. Fred Weasley? He did hit her with the charm, so it could be a possibility.

Kelsey decided to stop by Professor Flitwick’s office to say sorry and ask for extra credit homework, for missing half the class because of her freckled friend. She knocked on the door, “Come in, child!” he was seated on large stacks of books to make him the same height as his desk. “Oh, Kelsey! Back from the Hospital Wing I presume? Here’s the homework that was assigned, just review the spell hand movements and pronunciation.” He handed her a stack of books, but she had to ask the Professor who carried her to the Hospital Wing just to be sure. 

“Professor if you mind me asking, who helped me to the wing?” She pressed on. “Erm..I believe it was Fred Weasley.” Oh, great now I have to say ‘thank you’ to him at Lunch she thought to herself. “Thank you, Professor!” She hurried off to find her friends before the next class. 

She found them all sitting at the Hufflepuff table, Jayden throwing food at Axel and Amber watching it all happen with fearful wide eyes, Hayden copying down her homework like a madman and flipping her brother off when he threw food in her direction. “Back from the Hospital wing.” Kelsey announced with a cocky smile, Hayden raised an eyebrow, “Amber told us Weasley put you in there, from a cheering charm, is that true?” she told Kelsey. Her tone made it sound like it was gossip and exciting news.

“The idiot wasn’t paying attention and didn’t bother practicing the hand motions. I’ll get him back, I’ll promise you that.” She stated and it was true she was planning on getting him back, so what he took her to the Hospital wing for something he did doesn’t mean she’ll easily forgive him. She’ll prank him and then they’ll be equal she planned.

Kelsey has always loved pranking and she always gets away with it, she’ll either pin it on someone else or no one even suspects her. It’s convenient that everyone thinks she’s a loner and keeps to herself. Sure, she doesn’t like hanging around with strangers. She's not the type to make friends easily but it pays off in some ways especially when pranking. The teachers love her, so they would never guess she could prank someone with such ease. “Oh god, what kind of master plan do you have?” Axel had a piece of bacon on his forehead that he peeled off and was now eating. “Gross-” Amber giving him a disgusted look and shaking her head in shame. “I don’t have a master plan..yet..” she promised him

She took a seat next to Amber and grabbed herself a ham sandwich, she was starving. “You should at least say thank you to him, before you prank him.” Amber advised. “Thank him, for almost killing me? No thanks.” Kelsey gave the heartfelt girl a fake sweet smile and Amber just rolled her eyes, “No, thank him for letting you not die and carrying you to the Hospital Wing. He looked actually worried for you for a moment, from what I saw.” Amber retorted, obviously done with her best friend’s attitude towards the more playful twin.

“True, when you started coughing we all thought you were done for and Fred killed you,” he laughed and choked on his food, “Imagine on your gravestone you had to put, ‘Fred Weasley killed me from a pathetic attempt at a cheering charm’” He swallowed. “I’d come out from my grave and haunt you all if you put that on my gravestone.” She threatened poking him with her fork. “Oooh! I have an idea, I should say thank you and then when his guard is down I’ll strike!” The group snickered, but Amber huffed in annoyance. “Fine, fine, I’ll say thank you but I still am going to prank him because he still deserves it.” she observed Amber’s sour attitude

The strawberry blonde’s mood seemed to lighten by her words, “We’ll all watch you say thank you, won’t we?” she nodded to the rest of the group. “Does it matter that much, I think the git deserves a good prank.” Axel acknowledged. “You don’t count, you’re biased.” Amber scolded the gryffindor. “Why are you sticking up for him? He almost killed me.” Kelsey was starting to get annoyed by Amber’s persistence towards the situation, “I’ll say thank you and then I’ll hex him.” she ended the conversation at that.

Kelsey had managed to avoid Amber the rest of the day, she was still on the idea of saying thank you to Fred. Kelsey had more self-respect than that, she wasn’t going to thank someone who almost killed her. “Have you talked to Fred yet?” Hayden was all done with her school work and they were now lounging in the Slytherin common room. “No, I haven’t and I don’t think I will.” Kelsey flipped through her Charms textbook reviewing the cheering charm, “Why should I thank him? He hurt me. I will prank him back though, not sure what to do just yet.” She had gotten comfortable on the sofa looking at the fire.

“I won’t bring it up at dinner because I know it’ll start a fight, but I want you to reconsider pranking him and maybe saying thank you will give you guys a clean slate.” Kelsey knew she was right, that it was childish to hold a grudge for something he didn’t even mean to do. She just liked getting under his skin and for what reason she had no idea. “I’ll think about it.” Kelsey was done arguing about it, “I’ll say something to him at dinner, or not.” Hayden gave her a look and made her way to the dining hall for dinner, Kelsey followed close behind.

She went up to the Gryffindor table to just get it over with, so she didn’t have to feel all those nervous jitters throughout dinner. She made her way to the loud table and saw the two fiery redheads talking to Lee as always. “Azkaban can’t stop me, I’ll do it!” George was midway in what sounded like a very interesting conversation.

Fred had noticed the girl’s sudden appearance and cut him off, “Hello, Kelsey back from your hysterical laughing fit I see.” He teased. She knew he was going to make this hard for her to thank him. She cleared her throat and spoke in a hushed tone, “I’m here to thank you.” 

“I’m sorry, what? I didn’t hear you darling.” His eyebrows knitted as he looked at the girl in confusion. He definitely did hear her, he just wanted to make this conversation carry on and see how far he could push her. “I said, I wanted to thank you.” Her tone is more ugent and a little louder than before.

“Again, speak louder if you want to be heard.” He was now holding back his laughter at the irritated look on her face, “Please speak up, the gryffindor table is quite noisy.” Kelsey was now fuming, she was sure he could hear her at this point, “I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU!” She snapped.

The Gryffindor Table seemed to hear the commotion and everyone turned their heads in the girl’s direction. She flipped them off, “Oh, for Merlin’s sake! Fuck off.” the students turned back around and carried on their normal conversation.

“Interesting, what would you want to say thank you for exactly?” He wasn’t done taunting her just yet so he continued. “Alright, don’t press your luck.” She turned to the table her friends were sitting at and Amber gave her a cheerful smile and a thumbs up in support. Kelsey turned back around to face the twins.

“Thank you, for almost killing me and then cleaning up the mess you made.” she smiled sweetly at Weasley. “I didn’t do it on purpose, it was clearly a mistake.” He challenged her hoping for a response back. “Yes, a mistake, just like you and brother are.” She didn’t want to entertain him any longer and made her way back to her friends. She heard snickers from the gryffindor table and with that she knew she won the argument.

“George, I just found our new victim for pranks.” Fred turned to George who was oblivious to the whole ordeal that just went down. “Kelsey? She’s harmless, it won’t be any fun to prank her. She’ll just brush it off and move on with her day.” George took a chicken wing and basically inhaled it as he spoke. Fred took this into consideration, “It’s more of a personal prank, I’ll do it myself.” George didn’t like the sound of that, he knew that whenever Fred did a prank by myself it could sometimes go overboard.

Lee seemed to hear the word ‘prank’ and wanted in on the conversation, “Ooh! Finally, are we doing a massive prank? I always thought we needed a step up from last year, let’s go to Hogsmeade to stock up on supplies.” Fred grinned at that, “Brilliant idea! We’ll go this weekend, it’s our third year and all of our parents have signed the permission slip, right?” the group of boys nodded. 

“I have to head to the library, to catch up on some homework, see you lot in the common room?” Fred jumped up suddenly. “You? Homework? Since when.” George questioned, not sure of his twin’s sudden behavior. “Cheering Charms.” Was all he said before he headed off to the library.

It was way past curfew and Kelsey wanted to get her practice in for Transfiguration, she had missed class and there was no way in hell she was going to get further behind in class than she already was. She entered the library and made her way to Restricted Section skimming the books for something that could help her, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard whispers come from behind one of the bookshelves. 

She slowly made her way towards the sound, curious to who was in the restricted section this late at night. She moved some of the books to get a clearer view on who was whispering, she only saw a fraction of his hair to realize it was Fred Weasley. He was sprawled on the floor, he seemed to be practicing a wand motion. She couldn’t recognize the spell he was practicing but it had to be important to him, his face twisted in concentration. 

His head whipped around fast and lucky for Kelsey her reflexes were quicker and she ducked down before he could spot her, almost dropping her book in the process. “Hello..anyone there?” She could sense the panic in his voice, peaking out of the bookshelf she saw him put back the book he was reading and starting to leave.

Sensing this was probably a good time to take the high road as well, she grabbed the book he was reading curious to what it was and scurried off. Only on her way back to the dungeons she realized what charm Fred was practicing, the cheering charm.


	6. Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a lot easier to stay mad than to admit that you're hurt"

“Are you coming, Kelsey?” Amber turned towards her and her eyebrow shot up, questioning the girl. Kelsey hadn’t even registered the fact that someone was talking to her, “Where? Where are we going?” She lifted her head up from the book she was reading. 

“Hogsmeade, we're all planning to go this weekend. It’s the first weekend that students are allowed to go, we have to!” Amber whined and Kelsey was tempted to take up the offer, “I don’t know..it seems busy, I don’t like crowds..” Kelsey mumbled. Amber didn’t seem to like that answer she frowned but she knew when Kelsey made up her mind it would stay that way, “Okay, that’s fine. We’ll bring you back some sweets, m’kay?” she smiled reassuringly at the girl hoping to bring up her spirit. 

“Sounds good, maybe I’ll stop by I’m not sure yet.” She usually wasn’t this quiet when she spoke, it was usually more assertive but she sounded uneasy and put off and this worried the group. Axel was the first to break the awkward silence, “Well, I know that I’ll only be there for quidditch supplies.” Kelsey understood that this was his strange way of trying to comfort the girl, “God you sound like Oliver when you say that.” She rolled her eyes playfully trying to lighten the mood and it seemed it worked when she heard muffled laughter and a pouting face by Axel.

“Who’s Oliver?” Hayden asked her, she never knew much about quidditch too busy with her nose in a book. “Oliver Wood, total knockout.” Amber replied, pretending to swoon. “I think it’s the scottish accent, it’s hot.” She continued obviously fawning over the boy, Kelsey didn’t miss the look he gave Amber, it was a mix of curiosity and anger but she couldn’t understand why. 

“Ooh, a scottish accent that sounds nice actually, how old is he?” Surprisingly, Hayden perked up when she heard he had an accent, she’s always been fond of people from out of the state or country. “Too old for you, for both of you.” Jayden rolled his eyes and shut down the conversation quickly, earning a frown by his sister. Amber mouthed, “I’ll tell you later.” with a wink to Hayden.

“Speaking of Oliver Wood, I have practice.” Axel got up and snatched his homework we were all working on together. “Let’s all go to practice with you Axel, I’ll even show Hayden here our little Gryffindor captain she’s taken interest in.” Amber followed him eager for a response. She could tell Axel didn’t like the sound of the idea, “But, we’re going against Slytherin next practice..” he gave all the three of us an uneasy glance, “We could try though.” he added quickly after to not cause a commotion. 

“Wonderful! I’ll point him out to you Hayden.” The strawberry blonde grabbed Hayden’s hands with a quick tug and they both stood hand in hand and off to the quidditch field following Axel. The last thing Kelsey wanted to do was to go to a Gryffindor quidditch practice and have the chance of seeing Fred, who she had been avoiding all week and now but was destined to run into him at some point so better now then never. 

“You coming?” Jayden holds out his hand for her to take with a handsome grin and she complies taking his hand with one swift movement as she gets pulled up to meet her friends on the field. 

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

The sun was beaming down on the group taking their seats on the stands, thankfully Oliver graciously allowed them to stay and watch them practice after he made them all promise to forget every play they see. He’s team seemed a little uneasy about the sudden appearance of the mix of friends, but Axel had to assure them that they wouldn’t tell a soul. Fred seemed especially confused as Kelsey took her seat and started to read her book. 

“Why do you think she’s here?” He climbed onto his broom before shooting off into the sky, holding himself up as he spoke to his brother. “Her friend plays on the team..?” George quirked up an eyebrow, curious on why Fred cared so much about this random girl so suddenly. “Do you fancy her, a Slytherin?” He pressed on hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him. 

“What? Bloody hell, it’s not like that. She’s just my potions partner and I need to finish the rest of my potion, I’m hoping she’s already completed her part of the project.” He rambled on, making up excuses as he went on for why he was so interested in the girl’s sudden appearance.

“Whatever you say.”

“I’m not lying, don’t play mind games with me.” 

“I would never do such a thing.” George winked with a devilish grin.

He was about to respond with an equally witty comment but a bludger came flying their way, luckly, George was paying attention slightly and blocked it with ease. “Come on, Fred! Pay attention, we need to win this upcoming match!” Oliver screamed through the quidditch field waving frantically at the Weasley twins.

Snapping out of the trance he was set in by the girl, not daring to make eye contact with her for the rest of practice, scared of how the girl took his attention way too quickly and frequently. But he noted that he couldn’t ignore her forever since they were partners after all.

Finding a new confidence to talk to the girl, he strolled up to her after practice as she followed her friends out of the field and to the dining hall. “Have you finished your part in the project? I have gotten all the supplies, you the ingredients?” He leaned against the stand watching as the girl stopped to process that he was even making an attempt to talk to her. 

He noticed she wasn’t dressed for the weather, still in the green tie that hung loosely from her neck and her hair now blowing in the wind her cheeks rosy from the wind biting at her. Her eyes intense and seemed annoyed with every movement he made, keeping him on his toes at all times.

“Yes, do you take me for an idiot? It’s due in a week, I wouldn’t be dumb enough to procrasinate that long, it wouldn’t surprise me if you did though.” she tucked her book between her arms, finally making eye contact with the redhead.

Fred Weasley could only see red after that, he tried to be civil but he soon realized there’s no use of playing nice when she wasn’t playing an equal game, wouldn’t expect less from a Slytherin he thought. Looking back he knew he shouldn’t have said these words, but he couldn’t help but spew them out in pure rage.

“You know I was a little confused on how you got into Slytherin at first, I mean you don’t know who your parents are so how could you be a pureblood. But now I realize, you’re just like the rest of them a total bitch!” His warm chocolate brown eyes had turned dull and looked more like black coffee, filled with rage.

Kelsey never had a temper she was usually calm and assertive, but when Fred Weasley had the nerve to call her a bitch did that whole persona go out the window. She knew she couldn’t use any type of dark magic on him but she sure as hell wanted to, but she just wanted him away from her as soon as possible, a simple knockback jinx should do it she thought.

Her face was filled with shame and resentment, “Flipendo!” she cried as she pointed her wand at the unexpected ginger, he flew back a few yards and landed with a hard thud on the ground. She didn’t stay to find out what would happen next, as she ran out of quidditch pitch to find a bathroom to herself. 

Running past her worried friends who were already seated in the dining hall eating and laughing, she found a quiet spot in the castle. The Astronomy Tower, it had been her secret not so secret spot for 2 years.

She found herself looking at the stars often, wondering if they’d help her find her parents in some miracle way. It was so cliche to her but it felt safe and familiar, she had been doing this since first year once a month she’d just talk to her parents through the moon, silently hoping for a reply back.

She always feared someone would walk in on her and find her like this curled up in a ball, sobbing and choking out words pleads for her parents to talk to her. Luckly, no one had found out about her night adventures yet and that’s the way she would like to keep it, Amber didn’t even know and she knew everything about Kelsey. 

But tonight wasn’t the night to cry to her mother and father, it was to process information and think. She thought back to the last hour, how just going to a quick quidditch practice could turn so wrong so fast. 

“You know I was a little confused on how you got into Slytherin at first, I mean you don’t know who your parents are so how could you be a pureblood. But now I realize, you’re just like the rest of them a total bitch!”

His words still stinging in her head as she paced around the tower, she hadn’t even noticed his simple mention of her being an orphan once again. It was for sure affirmed that he knew she wasn’t who she said she was, if she was being honest, she didn’t even know who she was. 

Panic arose in her stomach, did other people know? Did her friends tell others? She knew her friends wouldn’t rat her out on something so important, so he must’ve found out on his own. But how did he find out was still the question that was looming over her head. 

She wiped the tears from her eyes that were threatening to fall down her rosy cheeks. Collecting herself and emotions. She knew she couldn’t stay here forever and pace around the tower, she knew someone would walk in sooner or later and question why she was up here alone. She grabbed her bookbag and checked the time, it was around 7ish so she knew she would have enough time for a quick dinner before it was time for bed. 

She cleared her head of the intrusive thoughts and walked through the castle to find her friends still laughing and dining in the hall, all seated at the Hufflepuff table. Amber spotted Kelsey first and waved her down a smile spread across her lips as usual, “Kel-kel! Guess what Jayden did, he hexed Professor Snape as a prank.” the group was laughing uncontrollably at the strawberry blonde words. 

Hayden even seemed to put down her book and enjoy herself, “It was quite funny to watch, I won’t lie. Please take a seat.” She patted down the seat next to her. Everyone was caught up in the moment that they didn’t seem to register Kelsey’s bloodshot eyes, she was quite grateful for it though she didn’t want her friends asking questions cause she knew she’d break and start crying. Axel was still sweaty from practice as she chowed down on some turkey legs, “Merlin, I was starving throughout practice. Wood would kill me if I fainted during practice though, he’s terrifying when he’s angry.” Axel shuddered. 

She laughed at the thought of an angry Oliver Wood beating Axel with a broomstick, a small smile appeared on her face and that’s all she needed to cheer her up. “Talking about quidditch practice, why did Fred pull you over for a chat?” Hayden raised her eyebrow in suspicion with a suggestive smirk. 

Her mood immediately went back to her original state as soon as Hayden mentioned his name, “Oh, it was just about Potion’s homework.” she swallowed, “That reminds me, did you guys tell anyone about the whole parents thing, you know..?” She whispered to the group in a questioned tone. 

They all shook their heads frantically, “No way, that’s super personal stuff, we wouldn’t do that.” Jayden jumped into the group’s defense. Amber frowned and tilted her head to the side, “Did someone find out? We’ll kick their asses if they tell anyone, promise!” Amber placed her hand on the girl’s hand for reassurance. 

She shook her head, “No, nothing happened. Just asking in case, you know..” She lied. Amber didn’t seem entirely bought by it, but decided against pressing on and continued on their normal dinner conversation. 

“Speaking of Oliver Wood..” Amber’s head turned to Hayden with a suggestive smirk, “He’s cute and he was totally checking you out on the quidditch field when Axel was talking to him.” Hayden's cheeks flamed a tomato red as she shook her head frantically, “It’s not like that!”   
“Shame..he’s totally into you.” Kelsey added to the conversation, just wanting to get her thoughts away from a particular redhead. “Oh Merlin, not you too! Stop googling over my captain, it’s the scottish accent that’s got you all in a frenzy.” Axel rolled his eyes at the girl’s flushed faces.

“Plus, it better not be like that. He’s too old for you, Hayden!” Jayden replied not ready to let the topic go, his eyes glancing at Amber daring her to say something in protest. It seemed to shut up the two girls pretty quickly, but Kelsey knew it wasn’t going to stop Amber from setting up Oliver and Hayden at any chance she got.

“Doesn’t matter, let’s just plan for tomorrow. It’s the first day for a hogsmeade trip, so I've decided to go. I can’t miss it.” She explained to the group, it was true she wouldn’t miss it and this morning she was just grumpy. She also knew that going to hogsmeade would be a perfect time to go to stock up on some prank supplies.

“I knew you’d come through!” Amber beamed and playfully shook the girl’s shoulders, “Axel needs to buy some new quidditch supplies, so we thought we’d go there first.” she motioned towards the boy who was shoving food into his mouth and nodding in agreement.

She just wanted to get away from Fred Weasley the fastest way possible, so a day with friends in hogsmeade should do the trick. “Anything sounds good at this point, something to distract me.” She mumbled to herself, her friends too busy in planning out the rest of tomorrow to notice.

“I’m going to head to the library, I’m meeting someone there for a tutor session. I’ll see you in the dorms.” Hayden smiled and strolled off to the library to meet her mysterious friend as Amber looked over to the Gryffindor table.

Kelsey followed her eyes and to meet with honey brown eyes instead, that seemed to be looking right back at her. She knew she might’ve overreacted on the field and she guessed he was probably now terrified of her. But he only looked back at her with curiosity and went back talking to a girl on his left, which made Kelsey queasy for an unknown reason. 

“What were you looking at?” She asked Amber who was now back to eating her dinner, but Amber only shrugged, “Just checking something for a friend.” and with that dinner was done and the group had started to head back to their own dorms. 

Before Kelsey could fully leave, Amber pulled her aside. “Hey, is something wrong? I’m so happy you decided to come to hogsmeade but it was so sudden and you were against it an hour ago, what changed?” Amber questioned her quirking up her eyebrow.

Kelsey was an amazing liar; she knew that about herself, but she also knew she wasn’t an amazing liar when it came to Amber. She was actually a terrible liar, when it came to Amber, she would break in mere minutes.

But she swallowed down her nerves and tears and gave Amber her best performance, “I just decided that I needed to spend time with friends, I haven’t been around you all in so long and we haven’t hung out in a big group in forever. Just thought, I shouldn’t be a buzzkill and just suck it up and go.” she explained making sure she didn’t rush her words. 

Amber seemed to buy it completely, as she smiled in response, “That’s so sweet Kel-kel, and you’re not a buzzkill. You’re just never in a good mood.” She stated and patted her on the shoulder, walking her to her dorm. 

“Goodnight, Amber. Oh, have you had any progress on Jayden? I haven’t been keeping tabs on your relationship enough.” She laughed. Amber’s face flushed but she only shook her head, “He’s super oblivious at this point, I think he knows. He probably just doesn’t want to hurt my feelings.” She shifted on her feet awkwardly before waving a small goodbye and leaving to the Kitchens. 

Kelsey waved a goodbye back and headed into her dorm, she thought it was best if she just went straight to bed. But a certain voice cut her thoughts off.

“It will work, we’ve gotten this far. We used the map for the passageway, when has the map ever failed us?” 

“Never but that’s not the point, this is just pure stupid.”

“What’s with people and calling me stupid today, I’m super intelligent! See I used the word intelligence instead of smart, that proves I’m smart.” 

“You’re unbelievable sometimes.” 

She could recognize one voice, as Fred Weasley. But what he was doing in the Slytherin common room baffled him, she couldn’t place a face on the other voice so she decided to stay hidden. Two figures came out of the shadows, the same lanky ginger and a black boy who was little shorter than the twin. “George never misses out on pranks and he didn’t wanna do this one, that says something about this whole idea.” 

Fred turned quickly on his feet to face the boy, “It’ll be fine, just a little bit of red hair dye in her shampoo. It’s muggle stuff, it’ll come out in a few days. We’ve dyed people’s hair before, we turned Professor Snape’s green one time.” 

“Yeah, but that was magic. This is a muggle shit, what if it doesn’t come out? She’ll hex us into oblivion.” Lee shuddered at the thought which almost made the girl laugh at his sudden mannerisms. 

“She’s already hexed me, this is payback.” Fred said proudly as if he didn’t start the whole argument, “I was trying to be civil, but she snapped at me for no reason. I don’t think she even noticed I called her an orphan again, she was too caught up in herself to notice.” he put his hands up in defense before Lee could protest. 

“Doesn’t matter, let’s just get going before someone sees us.” Lee hurried out of the dungeons with Fred taking his time behind him. Once she made sure they were long gone, she peaked up from her hiding spot. Filled with loathe and despise, how could he just blame the whole thing on her. 

She recognized she was being a tad dramatic, people have called her worse. But he also technically called her parent-less. They’ve always hated each other, but he definitely had it out for her now and if he wanted a prank war that’s what he was going to get. 

So she wrote a note and owled it to the ginger boy, it read, 

I’m not an idiot. I know red hair dye when I see it, this means a prank war. And I always win. 

The Orphan


	7. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I hate you so much but I can't look away."

IT WAS THE FIRST WEEKEND OF HOGSMEADE AND KELSEY HAD ALREADY SENT THE NOTE, SENDING A SCHOOL OWL TO GIVE FRED THE THREATENING LETTER. It was already 10PM and people were already starting to head out to the village. 

Hayden had already picked out clothes for her, a long black turtleneck and white skirt that stopped right at her mid thigh. She thought the clothes were a little tight but it would do, she tied her hair in a mid-ponytail pulling strands out as she brushed her teeth. Pulling on white sneakers as she rushed through the door, to meet her friends.

Amber was dressed in a flowy white dress with a sweater wrapped around her and her hair tied back into a loose bun, she waved over to Kelsey for her to join the gang. All of them were seated at the dining hall, in their usual spot. Axel turned to face her, “Kel! Look at this, we’ve made a map of the whole Hogsmeade.” he smiled at the girl who was just now joining the group.

“I made the map, don’t flatter yourself. That’s what I was doing in the library last night-” Hayden explained her actions, she was dressed in a pair of washed mom jeans and a lacey white shirt with a cardigan draped over her. “Took me forever, oh hey Kelly!” Hayden glanced to smile at her and made room to show her the map. 

She sat down next to Hayden and examined the map and was amazed by Hayden’s abilities, the map had every secret passageway in hogsmeade and every shop. It looked almost identical to one Fred was holding last night. “This is so cool, how did you do it?” She awed at the modest girl, “A magician never tells their secrets.” Hayden replied coolly as Jaydene rolled his eyes, “She won’t tell any of us, I’m not sure she even did it herself.” 

Hayden scoffed, “I don’t need help, I’m perfectly fine on my own.” 

It was these moments that Kelsey knew why Hayden wasn’t in Ravenclaw. Sure, she was super intelligent and witty, but a Ravenclaw would’ve shared their wisdom. Hayden wanted success and wouldn’t stop until she reached it, making her pretty deadly when it came down to it. 

It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, to be as ambitious as Hayden was but it could be dangerous if it was taken too far. Axel, scooted next to her and examined the map, “What kind of charms did you use? Dark magic..?” He whispered with a curious tone. 

“It isn’t illegal, but it did take some time to figure out the right spells.” She looked at her map proudly, “I did need a little help though, so I asked a friend.” Hayden shrugged and folded up the map, “Don’t drool over it, it will bring attention and that’s the last thing we need.” 

“Has everyone eaten, before we go?” Amber checks, she was always a bit of an overbearing mom when it came to their health. Everyone nodded in response, “Everyone’s here now, let’s use the map to see where to go first.” Jayden snatched the map out of Hayden’s hands which earned him a ‘hey!’ in response.

“I’ll take that-” He unfolded the paper as he walked to a deserted hall, “-thank you” It was a few seconds before he decided where we’d be going first, “Who cares for some butterbeer?” 

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

Kelsey found herself following the group towards the Three Broomsticks, it was quite chilly like they expected but snow wasn’t falling from the sky just yet. As the group entered, Kelsey got washed with the scent of smoke and cinnamon. She could smell the alcohol and what she inferred was butterbeer. The pub was cosy and welcoming, it was filled with voices of witches and wizards from everywhere, most she didn’t even recognize. 

A busy lady was managing the bar, she looked in her early 30s she was quite youthful for her age, she wore a corset that laces in the back with a long skirt, Kelsey thought she looked like a pirate but she decided it would be better to keep that to herself. 

The lady seemed to have noticed the group of teens and motioned them to come forward, “Please take a seat, you must be Hogwarts students.” She met the eyes of Kelsey, who nodded in return. “I’m Madam Rosmeta, I run the pub. I take it you’d want a few butterbeers?” Her green eyes met the teens with a warm glance as she was still taking orders from other customers.

“Yes, that’d be great. Thank you!” Hayden thanked the hard-working women with a smile. Madam Rosmeta seemed to be off with making the request as soon as Hayden spoke and shortly came back with five butterbeers, “Enjoy!” she spoke as the group paid her in sickles. 

They took their drinks and went to find the nearest table to sit at. She sipped her drink and suddenly her body was completely warm and it felt like she had been wrapped in a cosy blanket, as soon as it hit the tip of her tongue, it seemed the whole group had felt the same effects. 

Axel was smiling like an idiot off in space, Hayden's shoulders had relaxed and she seemed less tense than before, Jayden was seemed comfortable as he placed his arm around the back of Amber’s chair. If Amber seemed to have noticed, because her cheeks had gotten rosey. Kelsey didn’t know if it was the butterbeer or Jayden but she quickly hid her face from the rest of the group.

Chatter filled the air, as Kelsey was still in daze from what she believed was the butterbeer talking. She was snapped out of it, when Fred walked through the door, smug in the face as he looked around the pub to meet her burning gaze. 

Confidently, he stalked up to the group but his eyes were still glued to hers. The group didn’t notice him as they continued their chatter about their plans for the day. “You want a prank war, Jones?” He said with a smirk painted on his lips, “You don’t want to start a prank war with me, darling, you’ll be in tears when I’m done with you.” He raised an eyebrow, a challenge.

“Please like I’d waste my precious tears on you, weasel.” She retorted and her friend's chatter seemed to have quieted down and now listening in on the conversation. 

“Weasel? Ha, very original. I’m giving you one last chance to back down on this, you sure you want to challenge the prank king?” His tone was more serious now, Kelsey took a moment to register what he looked like, she noticed he wasn’t with his usual friends and twins that he was normally glued to. 

He was wearing a muggle band-tee with dark washed jeans that were faded and a pair of grey sneakers to pull it all together. If he wasn’t her mortal enemy she could admit he didn’t look bad but it didn’t matter to her since he technically was her mortal enemy.

“Prank king, I think you have a bit of an ego on you. But yes, I’m sure as hell that I want to start a prank war with you and win it.” She said with a sly wink, she hadn’t noticed her friends listening until one of them spoke up. 

“Wait, is this who you were sending the letter to this morning..?” Axel perked up with an amused grin, before she could reply Fred was already speaking, “Oh, yes! The very scary letter I was greeted with this morning, I’ve been meaning to ask you, how did you find out about my prank?” He asked her with genuine curiosity.

“I have my ways-” She got up and her friends got the message that it was time to leave as they followed behind her, “-Oh and Fred, muggle hair dye doesn’t come out easily. Thought you should know, if you ever try that again, you really are useless without your brother, huh?” She shot back at him, with a wicked grin and a fake pitied look.  
He just stood there stunned to what she had just said, before she slammed the door and headed off to her next destination with her friends trailing behind her. 

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

“Are we not going to talk about what just happened, or..?” Amber started as they were window shopping throughout the village, the group had split it Axel and Hayden buying quidditch supplies and left Kelsey to third wheel Jayden and Amber. “I don’t know what you mean? It seems Fred had taken on my challenge at a prank war.” She grinned as she walked into the old and dusty bookshop.

“Welcome,” A boy greeted the three with a smile he looked about their age maybe a year or two older. He was sitting cross legged reading a book, “Hogwarts students, I presume?” he sounded intelligent just by the way he talked Kelsey noticed. 

“Yes, we’re just here to see if you have anything new.” She made her way to the counter as the boy lazily looked up from his book, he seemed to notice the odd looks the group was giving him so he explained, “My uncle runs the shop, just here to look after it while he’s away.” 

Kelsey nodded, “Do you go to Hogwarts, I’ve never seen you before.” the boy took a moment to respond, “Yes, I do. You’re Kelsey Jones, right? I’m a Ravenclaw, we have one class together, Potions.” he placed his book on the counter to continue his conversation. 

Kelsey never counted herself to be popular, her friends were definitely the most known in their houses though. But she smiled at the boy nonetheless, she thought he was quite sweet and quiet, something different that she wasn’t used to. “I’ll be sure to see you around then.” she teased expecting something back in return, maybe a sarcastic remark but he only nodded and went back to his book.

Weirdly enough, it didn’t sit right with her. She was so used to the constant bickering with Fred that she completely forgot what it was like to be treated like a respected human being with real emotions. She decided it was nice having someone to just talk to without trying to one-up each other in conversation, as she skimmed the bookshelves for something to catch her interest. 

“Are you ready to head out?” She heard Amber’s voice speak from far away. She took one more fatal look at the young boy memorizing his face and turned to follow her friends out of the store, smiling as she followed them.

The group had merged back into the original 5 and made their way throughout the village, “Pretty eventful day, I mean Kelsey even made the mistake of challenging the prank king to a prank war.” Jayden threw his hands up as he spoke. She rolled his eyes, “Can everyone stop calling him the prank king? No wonder he has such a big ego, with you idiots talking about him like he’s a god. I do need to stop by the joke shop before I leave though, I’ll meet you guys back at the castle?” Her friends nodded in response, "Stay safe!" Amber yelled as she turned away.

She took her time walking to the shop, taking in the beauty of the village. The village was decorated for October, pumpkins floating around shop corners, orange and black lights hung from store stands selling you butterbeer. She had the map with her, making sure she knew where she was going.

She found herself planted outside of the Zonko’s Joke Shop, she’d had never seen it in it’s full glory before. Sure she’s heard many stories before, about the laughter and what went in the shop but it couldn’t compare till she had stepped foot into the store. 

It was exactly as she imagined and it definitely lived up to the rumors. The store was just as described, laughter and smiles suffocated it with almost no more left to breathe. It was pure magic and she was soaking it all up, she made her way throughout the shop. The walls painted a ruby red and gold lines outlining the product names. ‘Extendable Ears’, ‘Screaming yo-yo’, ‘Sneakoscope’, ‘Chinese Fortune Sticks’ and more.

She passed through the many shelves filled with items, she found a shelf called ‘Pranks and Tricks for Unexpected Friends’ her eyes racked the options to find herself next to someone who seemed to also be doing some last minute shopping. Just her luck, she bumped into Fred Weasley.

“Second time today Jones, seems to me you might be stalking me.” He suggested with a smirk and a wink. “It seems to me, you’re following me. Storming into the pub to talk to me and now I catch you here.” she didn’t seem to notice the smirk fading into a scowl as he looked down at her hands noticing the piece of paper. “What’d you got there?” He questioned her but immediately cringed at his desperate tone.

“Wouldn’t you like to know. Ignorant and nosey as always, it’s a simple piece of paper.” She quickly put it into her pocket so he wouldn’t ask anymore annoying questions. He didn’t seem to think anything else of it, as he looked back at her. 

“If that’ll be all Weasel, then I’ll be going-” He rolled his eyes at her nickname for him, “-to meet my friends back at the castle. Don’t think I don’t already have a prank planned and ready.” She retaliated, leaving him once again speechless and in a daze as she left the shop with her new supplies and motivation to win the prank war once and for all.


	8. trolls

Halloween was a big deal at Hogwarts. They held feasts and some of the house's even threw massive parties in the common room, Slytherin's held a masquerade ball for their house but only invited year 5-7, that was the dilemma at the dinner table Halloween Eve. "I can't believe we can't go, it's totally unfair!" Amber whined looking at all the girl's with pretty dresses passing by the Slytherin's table.

"You guys can always come by the Gryffindor party, everyone's invited every year." Axel suggestive, last year they went to a Hufflepuff party but it was a complete bust. Everyone was either high as a kite in the corner with their friends or didn't contribute to the party at all. Jayden gave him an uneasy look, "Are you sure all houses are invited though? A Slytherin at a Gryffindor party, that's treason." but Axel only waved him off, "It's fine, the twins are hosting it. It should be fun, they're a little prejudiced towards Slytherin. But they knows you guys, they'll be fine with it." Axel didn't sound too sure of himself.

"Wait, the twins? They hate me, I can't go." Kelsey grumbled and continued to eat her food in silence, "It's fine, more time for me to catch up on homework and maybe brainstorm some prank ideas." She went into a daze trying to isolate herself from the group as she spoke. Unfortunately, Amber caught on quickly at her poor attempt of leaving the conversation. "Nonsense, you're coming with us. I don't care if the Weasley twins hate you, if anything it would be a good time to prank them at their own party." She scolded her. 

Axel slung his arm around Kelsey jokingly, "Yes, you have to come! It'll be no fun without you, we can plan a huge prank later. It's Halloween night tomorrow, we have to party." Kelsey laughed but shook her head, "I'm not wasting my breath on Fred Weasley. I also, won't beg him to let me come to his stupid party, I'll just crash it." She grinned mischievously at the idea.

"Ooh, sounds fun. Crashing a Gryffindor party, let's do it." Jayden joined in on the scheming with a high-five towards her. "You guys don't need to crash it, you're already invited." Axel rolled his eyes, "I'm so regretting bringing up this idea, my house already hates me for being friends with you guys and now you want to crash the party that redeems my reputation?" He scoffed but Kelsey noticed he wasn't joking and this party was probably the first one he was properly invited too.

Her stare softened and she leaned into his arm to reassure him, "We won't crash it, if it means that much to you. I'll ask him if I can come, just to make sure." She smiled warmly. His shoulders became less tense within seconds and relief washed over his face, "Thank you, I'll repay you later, Wood has said there's a new member joining the team, so we need to make up strategies on how to use his abilities to the teams advantage." He shot them a winning grin and hurried off to Gryffindor table to talk to Wood. She knew Oliver Wood was the new quidditch captain since Charlie Weasley left with Dumbledore's permission to study some kind of creature in the 

"You're such a softie, Kesley." Amber nudged her and giggled. She took full offense to that, she wasn't the toughest crowd but she wasn't a push over. "Hey! That's not true, I just knew he was serious and didn't want another stressful thing on his plate." She stated clearly. Jayden leaned into the table, "Whatever, but crashing that party would've been fun. Don't try and deny it, it's in your blood." He groaned in frustration. "If he doesn't let me come, I'll crash it. Deal?" She suggested that he give a weak nod in return.

"If either of you crash that party, you'll be dead meat. You understand me?" Amber hissed at the two Slytherins. Jayden recoiled immediately with wide eyes, "You're a little too scary for a Hufflepuff, it's just a party." she only rolled her eyes in response, "It's a party, that means a lot to our friend. You better not crash it, Hayden I'm counting on you to watch over these idiots." She huffed, as she removed herself from the group and back to her dorm to get some sleep.

"I'll make sure of it." Hayden promised but didn't bother to look up from her book;'Defense Against The Dark Arts; Book 4 In Series she had her head buried in 

Jayden sighed, "We're totally crashing that party, I can't wait to see the lo-" he was immediately cut off by the sound of a male scream and the doors bursting open

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE CASTLE!" shouted the defense against the dark arts teacher she believed his name was Professor Qurriell, he was an odd man who stuttered almost every sentence he spoke, Kelsey was always wary of the man she didn't fully trust him but to be fair she didn't fully trust anyone.

It was like a silence before the storm, the hall went a deafening silence then she heard a thud! Soon the hall had erupted into terrified screams and thunder boomed throughout the sky. She heard Hayden's gasp as she grabbed her hand for support. She shot up quickly and looked around the room searching for someone but she wasn't sure who but her eyes fell on the brown haired Ravenclaw guided first years out of the great hall and back to the common room, "SILENCE!" Dumbledore boomed as his voice echoed throughout the room.

The room went quiet with muffled cries as he spoke, "Prefects please guide your house to the common rooms safely and quickly. Professor Quirriell, please direct us where you last saw the troll." the usual shimmer in his sky blue eyes was now replaced with a now cautious and curious stare.

"Come on Slytherins, follow me..quickly!" Instructed the Slytherin prefect as he guided the table to follow him. Hayden grabbed her hand and dragged her forward following the cluster of green and silver ties leaving the hall and grabbed Jayden's in the other hand much to his dismay as he tried to tug his hand away but Hayden was quicker and yanked his hand back. "We need to stick together." he sighed but complied nonetheless. 

Kelsey managed to catch the eye of a redheaded Gryffindor as she slipped away from her friend's grasps into the corridors. Curiosity burning in her veins as paced throughout the halls, she wanted to she the troll for herself, it was dangerous and stupid she knew that but she just had to see it, knowledge is power she reminded herself as her paced quickened. 

Loud footsteps echoed in the castle and she could hear her heart pounding against her ribs almost threatening to break free. She fought past the urge to vomit and carried on forwards searching for the troll. 

She only saw the shadow of the troll before a hand grabbed her hand and twisted her around to face the mysterious man, chocolate brown eyes met sapphire blue eyes. Her eyes widened as she met the face of Fred Weasley who looked furious, "Bloody hell, Jones! What is the matter with you, following a troll?! Do you have a death wish, eh?" he whispered trying not to get caught.

She pushed herself away from him, "I wasn't going to do anything, I'm not an idiot. I just wanted to see the thing for myself, what's it to you?" she was furious she didn't get a good look at the troll before she was yanked away.

He was thankful it was too dark for her to notice his ears turn red in embarrassment, "It doesn't matter to me, but if you die I won't have someone to prank, so that'll be shame" he quickly covered up any sign of embarrassment, before Kelsey could reply the sound of a scream and a crash broke away her thoughts. 

They both hurried towards the sound without hesitation and found themselves hiding behind the wall at the entrance of the girl's bathroom. Professor McGongall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell making their way out of the lavatory, guided three first years who looked familiar. A boy with messy black hair and glasses and another with side swept red hair and a pale complexion. Professor McGongall seemed to have been remermanding the girl with bushy brown hair with a very disappointed look on her face, "You were very lucky that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter where there in time to find you, Ms.Granger, I'm very disappointed in you." the young girl nodded in reply. 

She heard a scoff from behind her and put two and two together, the red haired boy was most likely Fred's younger brother. "Ron? Beating a troll, unlikely." He whispered to himself. She turned around, "You need to have more faith in him, it seems like he is capable of handling himself." She was happy to defend his brother if it meant she could disagree with him. 

He only rolled his eyes and watched the teacher's leave the corridor. She pivoted and made a start for the common room. Her friends were probably worried sick, "Nice chat, but I better be off..oh- and before I forget. Heads up, Amber is making me come to your party tomorrow and I don't want it to be weird, thought you should know so I don't crash the party." as she made her out the hall. But he wasn't going to let her get the last word this time, "Be prepared Jones! You're walking into the lion's den, I'd be careful if I was you and watch your back!" He shouted. 

She smiled a deceivingly sweet smile "Lions den, how arrogant can you get?! Do you remember what your last name is, Weasel? ." as she spoke a wonderful prank idea popped into her head that made her smile turn devilish and she rushed to her common room to write it down. 

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

Halloween had arrived and everyone was doing different things, some people in hogsmeade, some getting ready for the parties tonight and some just simply relaxing in the common room reading a good book. Kelsey was one of those people as she was curled up by the fire reading a good book and a pumpkin scented candle lit, this was one of her favorite de stressing methods she has acquired over the many years of having to endure the annoying ginger twat. 

Hayden stepped down from the girl's dorm and into the common room, "Hey, do you think this dress is good for tonight? I'm not sure, it's cute but maybe it's a little short.." her voice was small and uncertain which contrasted her usual commanding and clear voice. She wore a scarlet red dress that looked wonderful on her with devil horns.

Hayden told her that she only chose the color because she wanted to represent house unity and how all houses could get along. But something told Kelsey that she wore red for a certain Gryffindor quidditch captain despite her brother's wishes. But alas, she wanted Hayden to be happy and the dress looked stunning on her, "Of course, you look amazing." she replied. 

Hayden beamed and looked more confident after that as she walked back up the stairs to change back. Kelsey resumed reading her book and watched the light green fireplace spark every so often. 

A few hours later the sun was starting to set and groups of students already had dresses and suits on for the Slytherin's masquerade ball. She was already for whatever Fred was going to throw at her in surprise, it took her all day but she mastered a transfiguration spell that turned an human into a small animal of the spellcasters choice, it was a very difficult spell but luckily for Kelsey she was very talented at magic and transfiguration. If Fred pulled any kind of prank towards Kelsey tonight she would turn him into a Weasel at the first chance she got, it wasn't exactly a prank but she had other things on her mind and needed a quick way to publicly humiliate him into dropping out of the battle.

"Kelp you ought to be ready by now, we'll be leaving any minute now." Hayden was skimming the pages on her book to distract herself and was antsy for Kelsey to get ready so they could leave. "Wouldn't want you to be late for your Gryffindor prince." she winked and ran off to the girl's dorm ignoring Hayden's protests that she had no idea what she was talking about. 

She assumed Hayden was going as a devil of some kind, so she thought it was safest to just go as an angel since it was so last minute. She picked out a nice white dress and casted a spell that gave her a gold and white aura wherever she went to make up for a halo and some makeshift wings. 

She went back downstairs to find the two Slytherin twins sitting side by side, Jayden seemed to be some sort of muggle rockstar with two fake piercings on his ears and a guitar that was strung around his neck, leather black pants and a shirt that had the name 'Green day' splattered all over it. He gave a mischievous grin to her as she walked down the stairs and threw up a 'rock on' hand gesture that she laughed at. 

"Didn't know you owned a guitar."

"Didn't know you owned a pair of wings, but here we are." 

She laughed and ruffled his hair as he swatted her hand away saying something about ruining his rockstar image that made her laugh harder. "Amber's with Axel in the great hall, let's meet them there for a quick meal and then go to the party, sound good?" Hayden instructed the two. 

"Why are you so eager to go to the Gryffindors?" Jayden raised a questioning eyebrow at her. But she was quick to hide the heat rising to her face, "No reason, just want to get wasted." but this didn't seem to please him either, "I'm not letting you get wasted at 13." usually he'd be up for any kind of trouble but this was different.

"Oh, sod off. Let's just go find them." Hayden led the way from the dungeons to the great hall and to say it was loud was an understatement. The room was decorated with orange and black streamers and a magically made thunderstorm and lighting to make the room more eerie and dingy. The floating candles had been replaced with floating jack o' lanterns lighting up the room. The ghosts seemed to find this actually amusing even Bloody Baron came out from his dungeons to see the decorations. "What took you all so bloody long?" Amber's voice snapped Kelsey back to reality. "Someone was not prepared with a costume, so it took us awhile." Hayden said in a matter of fact tone. 

Amber turned to Kelsey and she looked gorgeous. She seemed to be a greek goddess with gold bangles around her arms and a pure white toga with gold trimmings tied around her waist, her hair had soft curls and a gold laurel leaf holding her hair back. Kelsey didn't seem to be the only one thinking she looked good, as she saw Jayden staring at her eyes bugged open. 

"Wait- you got the okay to come to the party, right?" she now looked worried as she stared at the girl anxiously waiting for an answer. Kelsey almost didn't want to answer; her face was too priceless. "You could say that, he definitely expects me to be there." she shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean? So, you're okay to come?" Amber was cut off before she ask anymore questions by Axel who yelled, "YAH! YAH!" waving his paper board knife in the air pretending to poke Amber. He was dressed head to toe in a pirate costume with a daring smile. 

"Blimey! Cool costume you got there." Jayden rushed over to his friend's side seemingly to get snapped out of his daze Amber set him in, now trying to take the sword from Axel's hands and using his guitar as a weapon instead. The girls laugh at the two boys playing fighting in the middle of the hall, ignoring the looks of smug and annoyed upperclassmen. 

"Alright, break it up, break it up, gentlemen!" Amber fighting giggles stepped in between the two boys. "We'll miss the feast and the party." she started towards the hall and they all followed behind her. 

The feast was delicious. It was filled with Yorkshire pudding, potatoes, roast beef and lamb chops. Once people started eating the quieter it seemed in the room and people started leaving to go to parties as soon as they finished. Hayden was first to finish and Kelsey knew she was eager to see Oliver though she'd never say. The age gap didn't seem to bother Kelsey, knowing that Hayden and Jayden were the oldest in the group who had already turned 14 in September. 

Kelsey always liked the idea of turning 14. It didn't seem as childish as being 13, it seemed more grown up and mature. Being 13, you're kind of a teenager but no one really took you seriously but at 14 you get a little more respect. 

Everyone seemed to leave around 8-9pm for their common room parties but a lot more people than expected seemed to head to the Gryffindor's tower; she even saw some younger Slytherin's make their way to the seventh floor. 

They all started up the moving staircase but Kelsey noticed a certain Gryffindor started to fall behind the rest. She stopped walking till he caught up with her and let the rest of the group go ahead. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are you going to keep acting like a total wanker?" she nudged him playfully. Axel only shrugged in response and trudged along forward with his head down. 

"Come on, Axel are you really not going to talk to me?" She was getting sick of his attitude by now and rolled her eyes, I mean he did invite them to the party, why was he worried? Fortunately, he responded this time so she didn't lose her shit. "I just don't want to mess it up, this is my one chance to prove myself to my house and to my family." He wouldn't meet her eyes, he looked ashamed, embarrassed even to be walking alongside Slytherins. Kelsey didn't blame him, she knew his parents were very unhappy about Axel "slumming it" as they said with Slytherins. She also knew, that the Gryffindors weren't exactly happy about it either, though Axel would never admit it but she knew some of the older students in Gryffindor would send hexes flying his way whenever he was sitting next to a Slytherin. 

"Listen, I love you all so much and you're all great mates. But my family sometimes, can be a bit old fashioned about their rivalry against Slytherin. They're all proud Gryffindors and I love them also, but they have such high expectations for me it's so overwhelming with quidditch and marks. Just because I'm a Gryffindor don't fear failure or disappointment." He sighed in defeat and met her eyes, looks of anxiety and tiredness etched across his usual beaming and bright face. She nodded, "I won't tell the others, if you don't want me to. I know this is hard for you, but you're a fearless pirate tonight, there's no reason you can't walk into that party and have the time of your life. Forget about your parents and Gryffindor's childish ventata against Slytherins." She wasn't the greatest at pep talks but she hoped this would but his mind at ease for a while.

It looked as if the weight had been lifted from his shoulders and became less tense as he spoke, "That'd be nice, I'd like that. Just for one night and then I'll go back to worrying about it but tonight I deserve a break." Kelsey wasn't sure if he was talking to her or trying to convince himself that he deserves a one night without any worries or responsibilities. It was true, he did deserve a break and he definitely looked like he needed one so she smiled encouragingly at him as he caught up with the rest of the group, trying to make conversation. 

Her thoughts were still playing around in her head as they reached The Fat Lady and they all greeted her with a warm smile. "Ahh, yes! You must be here for Weasley's Halloween party, I presume." She eyed the group arching an eyebrow when her eyes met the two Slytherin twins and set her eyes back on Axel, "Password?" Oblivious to the judgmental glares, Axel stepped up and stated the password. He motioned for them to follow him up the portrait hole, laughter and chatter fell less distant the closer they came to the common room. 

The Gryffindor common room was just as she imagined, stone brick walls filled the room with moving pictures of famous Gryffindors throughout the years plastered all the walls. Scarlet red covers on the windows, some ripped and tattered but it didn't look messy and uneven more of a homey sort of feel. The fireplace stood out the most, it wasn't her usual green lit fireplace that felt cold on her fingertips. The Gryffindor's fireplace was cozy and almost intoxicating to the lungs, it was warm and pleasant especially on a cold Halloween night. 

She looked around and it seemed her friends had disappeared into the crowd of swarms of teenagers dressed in head to toe halloween costumes. Kelsey had to admit the Gryffindors knew how to party with music blaring in almost every direction, she wasn't sure the name of the song but it didn't sound like the regular music that was played at parties she was pretty sure it was muggle music. She couldn't make out who was who as she stumbled around, tripping over people's dancing feet and bumping into plastered fifth years every other step. 

She recognized the fiery hair passing through the crowd immediately, he seemed to be dressed as a magician or vampire she couldn't tell. A long red cape draped across his shoulders and he was wearing a white mask over his face, George came out also dressed almost exactly the same but with a black cape and a red mask. They probably thought they're so clever and funny she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She needed the upper hand so she walked right up to him with no hestitnation, "Shame you didn't dress up as a Weasel, it would've been so fitting." She needed to get under his skin, she wanted to use that hex and just needed an excuse. He turned around with a smile like nothing could hurt his exploding ego, "You aren't exactly the definition of an angel, but look where we are." This only made her want to throw the hex at her but she kept her calm and cool facade. 

"I'm a little disappointed in you honestly. I mean come on, no big pranks or stunts? Not very 'prank king' of you." She looked around the room in mockery with a fake puzzled look. But this only made Fred's face even more smug and arrogant than before, "Ah yes! So, you finally admit I'm the prank king-" she scoffed at this remark "-and yes, I do have something planned but a magician never reveals his secrets." With that, he threw his cape behind him and left with the usual dramatic flare he displays. She decided that she had till later to use the hex on him and wanted to enjoy the party for herself, without the annoying twat prancing around like he owned the place. Granted, this was his party but it didn't matter to her. 

She made her way to the dark red velvet sofa that felt soft and comfortable beneath her, watching the fireplace that sparked tauntingly at her, almost like it knew she didn't belong here as she shifted uncomfortably trying to find some sort of comfort in the common room. Thankfully, a familiar voice came from behind the couch, "Kelsey Jones, is that you?" she turned to face the boy who she saw in Hogsmeade and she greeted him with a smile, "The one and only and you must be the bookstore boy?" She realized he hadn't even given her his name. "Ooh, the bookstore boy? Interesting, never heard that one before. My friend Cedric, calls me a Bibliophile. A tad creepy if you ask me, but he won't let it go." She laughed and made room for him to sit down next to her, he was dressed as a famous wizard poet from the 40s named Raven Madden. "Alright bookstore boy, tell me about yourself." She didn't usually invest into people's life stories, maybe it was the cold and crisp wind or the loud voices that didn't let her think but she was very intrigued into what he had to say. He laughed but nodded and continued, "I think we should start with you actually knowing my real name, it's Christopher Michealson. But my friends call me Chris, so I guess you can call me that." He rambled on. Kelsey noticed that Chris seemed more talkative and friendly once you got to know him and talked to him for more than 30 seconds. 

She'll admit that she thought he was quite boring at first, but she wasn't sure what had changed so suddenly maybe it was the same night time air and halloween festivities that made her want to talk to him in the first place. She nodded and motioned for him to continue, "I'm a Ravenclaw, if you couldn't tell." He motioned towards his costume, with a sheepish grin. "That's about it, nothing absolutely life changing." She felt like he was hiding something but she didn't push it, they only just met. 

She was about to ask another question but was cut off by a scream of terror filled the room, the room went dead silent, everyone obviously searching for the person who screamed. It seemed everyone found the culprit at the same time as there was a collective gasp. 

Amber was soaked in what looked like red paint, her whole costume was drenched in red and something from her head was sprouting out, it looked like devil horns but Kelsey wasn't exactly sure. But what Kelsey did know was that the prank wasn't meant for Amber and was a misdirect. 

The shocked face of Fred Weasley stood out the most, as his confusion turned into frustration than a blink of guilt. Amber's eyes started to tear up and looked around the room in confusion, trying to find out who could have done this. She looked like a kicked puppy and Kelsey was quick to excuse herself from the Ravenclaw boy and to her bestfriend's side. Her eyes tracked the room of any sign of Fred but her eyes only met Jayden's and it seemed her got the message and raced straight to comfort Amber while Kelsey would find Fred and hopefully hex the shit out of him. She caught sight of the redhead whispering to his twin and then made a quick exit towards the portrait hole. 

The spell just on the tip of her tongue as she followed him out, racing to catch up with his long strides out throughout the castle. Just as she was about to lose him, he stopped in the middle of the hallway, he must have sensed her following as he turned around to face her. His mask now pulled down so she could now see his chocolate brown eyes. "Running away? Not very Gryffindor worthy of you, is it." She taunted him, she was furious at him but also felt a little guilt, Amber didn't deserve for her night to end like that and the prank obviously wasn't meant for her and was meant to hit Kelsey. "I wasn't running away and the spell wasn't supposed to hit her." He explained he looked ashamed but recovered quickly, "It was supposed to hit you, but she got in the way." 

That only made the girl's blood boil even more as she held up her wand, she could only see red at that point. How dare he blame this on her. This is all his fault. "It's like you're practically begging me to hex you, if you continue talking." He could sense he pushed some kind of limit, cursing her friend, but it was an accident he told himself, he wasn't in the wrong. So, he threw up his arm with his wand in hand; practically challenging Kelsey to a duel. 

She wouldn't stand for this and if those devil horns was the best thing he got, than he had another thing coming his way. Almost in a blink of an eye she flicked her wand and muttered, "Ad hominem mustela."

As the spell hit him right in the chest, he started to shrink and slowly his eyes became beady and skin turned to fur. Horrified into what she had done, she looked down to see he had fully became a Weasel. The weasel seemed to have scurry off down the hallway away from Kelsey's death glare and onto the Hospital Wing and with a smile she muttered, "At least now the costume fits." 

She walked back to the dungeons, the one thing on her mind was that she won and that was all that mattered to her.


	9. detention

The castle was bustling with excitement and tears. 7th years sobbing in each other's arms with 'ill miss you' and 'i'll visit you' in their choked up words. 1st years excited to not be at the bottom of the food chain anymore and make their way into the wizarding world, Kelsey remembers being that giddy and nervous about going into 2nd year. She was still filled with determination to find her parents and honestly, she believed she would that year, but alas here she still was parentless and the motivation slowly creeping out of her system. 

"Can you believe our third year is finally over," Amber gushed as they all sat in the same hangout spot that was discovered in their first year. "It feels like everything happened but nothing at all at the same time." They all gave her silent nods, everyone looked worn out and exhausted by the final tests they had to study for. Axel perked up like he just remembered something very important and he said "Hey, did you ever go to that detention with Fred?" Kelsey groaned and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. "Don't remind me, it's tonight at 11. Don't think we'll be able to go the whole session without ripping each other's heads off." She had been dreading this detention since the very night Professor McGonagall yelled at them. "At least it's not the last day, you still have all tomorrow to say goodbye to us on the train." Jayden smiled vibrantly as his twin gave Kelsey a thumbs up. That was true, it never occurred to her that the final feast was tonight and the house cup winners would be announced even though everyone already knew it was going to the Slytherins who won. 

All she had to do was get this detention over with, she couldn't trust herself alone with him. She was afraid if he pushed her buttons enough she would lash out and probably wouldn't be able to come back from it, what if she let it slip that she knew that he knew that she was an orphan. All her thoughts were driving her crazy, she needed a distraction. She fiddled with the lettered necklace once again, something she always did when she was nervous. She needed to prank someone, that was a suitable solution. It didn't have to be Fred, she just wanted to one-up him on some kind of prank. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Amber's voice once again, "Kelsey, are you even listening to us?" Amber tilted her head, she was now sitting on the couch beside Jayden, Kelsey didn't remember seeing her move. "Yes, I am! Well..now I am." Kelsey threw her hands up in defense. Amber chuckled at the flustered girl, "We were just talking about when we're gonna write to each other over the break and next year's plans." 

The group continued talking as normal about their plans for the break, about next year, and what could be in store for them. Little did they know, it would be a wild ride. 

Night had fallen on the castle and all of the students had gathered in the great hall, everyone in their assigned houses. Kelsey's feet tapped nervously on the stone-cold floor, murmurs of commotion filled the room. People anxiously await Dumbledore's words and how he would send off all of them to next year. Finally, Dumbledore walked up to his golden eagle podium and started to announce the winners. "Another year has gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle..before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast." He motioned towards the tables with a nod. "What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are a little fuller than they were. You have a whole summer to get them nice and empty before next year arrives." Everyone's eyes were plastered on the man, with anticipation waiting for him to get on with it. "Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with 312; in the third, Hufflepuff, with 352; Ravenclaw has 426 and Slytherin, 472." He started in the hall and the Slytherin table erupted into cheers and claps. Unfortunately, the buzz was immediately shut down as Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Ahem. Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account." The hall seemed to quiet down after that, Kelsey tilted her head in confusion. What events? Nothing special had been going on, except the disappearance of Professor Quirell but he was nothing 'special'. "Ahem. I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First -- to Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen in many years. I award Gryffindor House 50 points." Hayden gasped dramatically from beside Kelsey, she looked mortified. "How the hell is chess worth 50 points?!" She whispered loudly into Kelsey's ear.

Kelsey only shrugged and shook her head but she had an idea that there was something more behind his words looking at the boy's purple and embarrassed face. "Second -- to Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House 50 points." He went on, awarding more points now this time to a bushy-haired girl Kelsey had seen hang around Harry, the girl blushed furiously and smiled sheepishly. "Third -- to Mr. Harry Potter...for pure courage and outstanding nerve, I award Gryffindor House 60 points." Kelsey watched as the points were being awarded the Gryffindor hourglass filled up with shimmery rubies. "There are all kinds of enemies. It takes a great deal to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends." Kelsey looked around at her table, all the Slytherins looked furious, and rightfully so the Gryffindors had just caught up with their score. 

Kelsey herself was bitter but she was more puzzled on why they were given the points, it certainly wasn't playing a game of chess, and being brave there was something more. "I, therefore, award Mr.Longbottom with 10 house points. Which means, we need a little change of decoration." He flicked his wand. The Slytherin banners had turned into Gryffindors, the green and silver streamers were now red and gold. There was a silent shock that was met with then screams of joy and laughter. Food was now placed in front of everyone, the great feast had begun and people were already digging into the grub. Most of the Slytherins still had their mouths hanging open in shock at what had just happened, but Kelsey didn't mind being the second option so she filled her plates with delicious substances. 

The fact that she still had detention with Fred was screaming in the back of her mind as she tried her best to enjoy the meal without the constant sickly feeling she had in her stomach. It felt like it was ripping away at her mind, taking up all her thoughts and actions and it drove her crazy. Time was ticking down and it was soon almost 11 PM, the sensation in her stomach only got worse as time flew by. Hayden seemed to notice the frantic girl, "Hey..you know it's going to be okay, right? It's only one detention and you aren't even allowed to talk to each other." Kelsey shook her head, still feeling ill. "What if I just say, I feel sick and cancel it." She suggested to the curly-haired girl. Hayden chuckled, "You can't just cancel your detention that's not how it works. Focus on something else for right now, remember when you pranked Snape and made all of his items greasy?" Hayden said. "Yeah..just like his hair." This calmed her down a little, knowing that the slimy git got what he deserves.

Jayden seemed to overhear the conversation and gave a hearty laugh, "Bloody hell, you did what?!" 

The conversation flowed between the three of them naturally like it always did. She cherished her friends gratefully and even though at times it looked like she didn't give a damn about them, she did truly love them all and she wished she could show it better, but she just didn't know-how. She was never loved as a child, she didn't know what love would consist of till she met them but she still didn't know how to express it best at times.

No one really seemed to mind Slytherin's loss that much, except the first years who did not look very happy, a little boy who had piercing blue eyes was whispering and grumbling to his two friends who both seemed a bit on the heavier side. She had exactly 20 minutes before detention and knew it was probably time to head over before she was late, Professor McGonagall wanted them to clean the trophies on the seventh floor which took ages to walk up too. 

She had made her way to detention her breath shallow and uneven, she didn't know why this was affecting her so much but she decided it was best to get it over with. She knocked on the Professor's office door, waiting for a reply as she swayed back and forth on her heels. The door swung open with such force that it almost knocked the Slytherin princess over. "Woah!" Kelsey exclaimed as she jumped back in surprise, Professor McGonagall was standing in front of her, dressed in her nightgown and nightcap. 

This was quite the sight to see and almost made Kelsey want to giggle at the ridiculous situation she was being put in. "Ah! Ms.Jones, I suppose you're here for detention?" She nodded in reply silently, not wanting to speak more than she had to. "Wonderful, Mr.Weasley should be here soon hopefully. You'll be in the trophy room cleaning them, It is late and I want my sleep before send-off tomorrow so I won't be there with you. I have put a charm on the door, to unlock itself when an hour has passed, understood?" Kelsey's mouth went dry as she heard the word 'alone' and the thought of throwing up seemed great at that moment. She swallowed, "Mhm, understood." She was silently wishing for him not to show up. 

Another knock at the door made her whip around, facing the door she saw Fred Weasley shuffling on his feet as Professor McGonagall explained the circumstances to him. Silently, she led them both to the trophy room. "The door will be locked for an hour, it will unlock itself if serious harm comes to any of you, though I assure you it won't. When the hour is over you're free to leave." She nodded to the teenagers standing awkwardly side-by-side, "There are cleaning supplies in the closet over there." She pointed towards a small space in the corner of the room. With that, she slammed the door and with a sudden click, it was locked. She nervously raked her fingers through her hair, looking around the room to get started. She grabbed a mop and bucket filled with water and soap, and she looked as Fred did the same. When a sudden tension filled the room it was obvious as Fred cleared his throat. Kelsey knew she couldn't just ignore him the whole time it would be rude but it felt like she couldn't speak, tongue-tied.

Painfully, the silence continued until Fred knocked over his bucket of soap onto Kelsey, "Oh, shit! Sorry.." He hastily grabbed a cloth to give to her, she snatched it out of his hands. Of course, he does this, it's so typical. He just wants to get under my skin. It won't happen though. Cleaning herself up with a simple blow-dry charm, she rolls her eyes at the freckled boy who was just watching her cautiously. "I didn't mean to, but at least now the awkward tension is gone," Fred said with a smirk. "I'm still not going to let you get under my skin, your technique needs improving if you think I'm going to talk to you." She flips her hair over her shoulder and continues as nothing happened. "At least my pranks are better than yours." Fred provoked. 

"Incorrect, I've done a lot of pranks you don't know about, how would you know that yours are better?" Kelsey snapped her head to face him, a kind of fire in her eyes that she would get when she ever talked about something she was extremely passionate about. 

"I just know, call it a hunch." He seemed unbothered by her stare that was practically staring bullets into his head. This only infuriated Kelsey even more, how dare he pretend she wasn't there or important. She was important and she knew it, she wasn't going to let his attention affect that. "Name a prank that was so spectacular and we'll compare." She wasn't prepared to lose this battle, it wasn't going to happen.

"Those devil horns we're pretty cool, you might remember it pretty well."

"Ha! You missed and it hit someone else, remember when I turned you into a Weasel? Hilarious." 

"I once turned Snape into a clown for his birthday." 

"I made everything Snape touches turn greasy." 

Fred chuckled at the idea of seeing Snape run around trying to wash off the grease but failing every time. "That's actually pretty funny." Kelsey smiled to herself, she thought the idea was pretty hilarious but knowing someone did too always boosted her mood. They sat there in more comfortable silence, continuing to clean and perfect the trophies. It was nice she thought to herself, not arguing all the time was nice. This didn't mean she enjoyed his company, more like his silence she enjoyed his silence. Yes, that was it nothing more. 

What seemed like minutes was more like an hour and they were already free to go, with another click the door unlocked itself as promised and their wands were sitting on the desk. Kelsey grabbed her wand quickly, she always felt more secure with it strapped to her. "Do you hear that..?" Fred suddenly spoke, surprising the girl. It sounded like lights flickering like someone was playing with the lights. She nodded, keeping eye contact with the door in case she had the bolt. With a crash the lights went fully out, Kelsey screamed as she latched onto something or someone she couldn't tell. 

"What is that, what is that." She repeated her, she couldn't see anything in front of her or around her. It was pitch black dark it looked like a black hole had swallowed the castle whole. It was too quiet, Kelsey's breath quickened and turned shallow. Fred suddenly felt the girl's hand cling to his arm, she was shaking he could tell. He didn't understand why such a confident and brave person would act out like this so suddenly. Weak and fragile. It wasn't like Kelsey Jones and he didn't like it, she was supposed to be not afraid of anything that was her whole thing, her whole persona. "It's about 12 AM the school lights would be shutting down by now, this is completely normal. Wait..are you scared of the dark?" He questioned the shaking girl, he was genuinely curious. 

He felt her nod beside him, still clinging to his arm. This would've been extremely embarrassing for both of them, but he understood that she was probably terrified on her end so he decided not to mention it. Kelsey hadn't noticed she had been clinging to him either, "I've been scared of the dark since I was a little girl, it's just too isolating I don't like it. It makes me feel alone." She had also never opened up to someone before like that, but she was grateful he only nodded and didn't try to comfort her. He realized he had two options, leave her here to suffer and hope she makes it to her common room; walk with her to her dorm and cast a light spell. He sighed, knowing his mom would kill him if he let a random girl who was deathly afraid of the dark roam around alone. "We'll walk together, so you don't lose your shit." He lifted his wand in front of him and whispered, "Lumos." light spilled out of the tip of his wand. She examined the room that was now well lit up, the door was inches in front of them, still keeping a tight grip on his arm, she slowly crept towards the door. 

It seems the door had already been swung open when it was unlocked, which made her only more nervous. Fred had taken charge seeing she was too scared to lead the way, "We're going to the dungeons, right?" He asked her his tone soft and concerned, it was different she thought to herself, he was serious about walking her to her dorm. "Yes, it shouldn't be hard to find, assuming that you've already been there while trying to prank me." She looked up at him expecting to see a scowl or sarcastic smirk placed on his lips but was met with a different sight to see. He was just smiling to himself, a genuine smile something she rarely saw when they were alone. "Yes, I know the way smartass. You shouldn't be talking so tough when you're holding on to my arm for dear life." He looked down at her with an arched eyebrow teasingly. 

She felt her face heat up, in embarrassment and was thankful it was too dark to see the blush starting to form on her cheeks. Kelsey immediately dropped his arm from her reach but followed closely next to him. He frowned at her sudden movement but didn't protest, as he kept the light held in front of them. 

"Have you always been scared of the dark?" His soft and concerned tone back now, when asking this question. Fred was slightly curious about what made her scared of the dark, she said it was the isolation of it all but why does she continue to try to isolate herself from people when it's obvious she hates it? "Yes, I already told you. I don't like feeling alone and darkness makes you feel alone and scared, it's fine if I have another person with me-" She motioned towards Fred, this was the only time she was thankful for his company, knowing she wasn't alone always calmed her down even if it was her mortal enemy. He nodded, he understood what it felt like to be alone sometimes. 

Even though he had his own twin and a huge family, it felt like there sometimes wasn't room for him, that's why he did pranks he wanted to stand out even if it was considered being a troublemaker. At least people would notice him and want him around for a fun time. On the plus side, he really did like pranking people and causing mayhem so it wasn't all just for show. 

She was watching him, the gears turning inside his head he looked concentrated maybe a little remorseful she couldn't tell. But she liked this side of him, the quiet and observant side maybe this side of him she could tolerate or even become friends though that's unlikely. She shook her head, getting rid of the unrealistic ideas. 

In a blink of an eye, they were standing in front of the dungeons the green lights shimmering out of the bottom of the door. An uncomfortable silence traveled through both of them, it was obvious neither of them wanted to talk about tonight ever again but Kelsey wanted to keep it safe and protected in her memory. A memory in which, Fred Weasley was actually somewhat her friend. He nodded as she went to slip into the dungeons without being caught, "Goodnight, Kelsey." She smiled and waved at him before she said, "Night, Fred."

She slipped through the large iron doors but only then did she realize he had called her by her first name.

"Kelsey, it's time to wake up! The train is leaving soon, you didn't even pack last night." A fuzzy voice had spoken waking her from her slumber. Opening her eyes she was met with a doe-eyed girl, shaking her in her sleep. Her voice still scratchy from sleep, "Wha-what? I was in detention last night, I thought I'd have time in the morning." Hayden snatched the covers from the sleepy girl leaving her cuddled up in sheets. "Knowing you, you procrastinated till the last minute and slept in." Hayden took Kelsey's arms and lifted her off the bed slowly. "But I packed your bag for you because I'm a good friend." She motioned towards her bag that had perfectly folded clothes packed into it. "Then why did you wake me up if it was already packed and ready?" She yawned and went over to grab a jumper and throw it on along with a pair of light-washed jeans. 

Hayden rolled her eyes and handed her a hairbrush, "Brush that lions mane you call hair and meet me in the common room." Kelsey took the hairbrush to smooth out her frizzy hair, putting on a light amount of mascara she was off to the common room with her bags in her hand. Jayden and Hayden were waiting for her downstairs, smiling as she entered the room. "Sleeping beauty is finally up, huh?" Jayden teased her, "I was thinking about all of us meeting at breakfast before we board the train." Kelsey nodded in agreement, it seemed like a good plan to say goodbye to everyone before hopping on the train. Hayden smiled, "They're downstairs waiting for us. Almost everyone is is down there already, you slept in late. Any particular reason?" She raised an eyebrow at the girl, indicating that something happened. Kelsey's cheeks flamed red as spoke, "What?! Gross, why would you even think I would even like him-?!" How could one of her best friends's not clearly read the signs that she hated Fred and wanted nothing to do with him? Sure, he was quite sweet last night but that was different. 

Jayden looked extremely confused as he tilted his head, questioning his sister. Hayden smile almost got larger but she nodded, "I see. Alright, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Amber was waiting for them with her luggage in her hands waving frantically at them, sitting at the Hufflepuff table as usual. "Kel-Kel, how was detention last night? Did you rip each other's heads off like promised?" She was filling her friend's plates with breakfast foods. Kelsey didn't want to share what happened last night, she still wanted to keep those moments locked inside her head where no one can touch them. "Nothing much, we kept silent the whole time surprisingly." She avoided eye contact with everyone at the table, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Luckily, it seemed this was quite normal for everyone and they continued to eat without questioning her any further. "I brought snacks if anyone wants anything." Amber took out a plastic container filled with sandwiches and treats. Jayden chuckled placing an arm around the strawberry blonde girl, "Ah, you see there's a trolly in the train for a reason little one." Amber pushed his arm off teasingly and rolled her eyes. Kelsey was glad Amber was trying to protect her feelings the best she could, Kelsey didn't want either of them to get hurt. Jayden just had a naturally very flirty personality it wasn't his fault and it wasn't Ambers either. 

Multiple students were saying goodbye to each other, leaving for the train station in an instant. Once they all had finished their breakfast, they boarded the train with ease. Finding an empty compartment was easy, they all sat down getting comfortable in the postitions they where in.

"I honestly can't wait to be 15, I feel like being 14 is a total waste of time and space." Hayden sighed skimming the pages in her book, obviously not paying attention towards it. Kelsey agreed, but she thought being 14 sounded more mature and powerful than 13 so she didn't mind it much. Nonesense conversations buzzed between the group like regular, talking about next year, qudditich, the new 'Witch's Weekly Gossip Paper' that had recently been published. 

The train came to a sudden stop,reluctantly, they all slowly got out of their compartment realizing they had made it back to London. Waving goodbyes to each other, Kelsey caught sight of the red-head once more. He was already staring at the girl, as she talked with Amber's mother. 

They're eyes met once again and all of last night came crashing down on their shoulders. She simply gave him a silent nod, pretending last night never happened he nodded back. A silent agreement that they never bring up last night again. 

Kelsey turned her back on him once again, looking towards Amber's family with a strained smile. Her hand reached for her necklace once again for comfort, she wanted her family and she was going to find them.


	10. nightmares

chapter eleven - nightmares

Someone was crying, she wasn’t sure who it was but she was back in Hogwarts. Her home, a source of comfort for her, a place she cherished. Expect, this Hogwarts didn’t look like hers; the walls looked younger and less worn out by the years. The girl’s cries only got louder and clearer as she walked forward, her legs pulling her forward. A hand opened the door to the girl’s bathroom, if it was her own hand she didn’t recognize it. The source of the sound was curled up in the middle of the room, Kelsey didn’t get a good look at the girl’s face. “Myrtle, why are you all alone?” She assumed it was her talking but what came out wasn’t expected, a male voice. Sweet as honey, with just the right amount where it doesn’t sound ingenuine. Myrtle looked up at the sound of the male’s voice, “O-oh, it’s nothing! I’ll go back to class soon, I just need to be alone right now.” She sniffed, her eyes puffy from the tears spilling out of her eyes. She suddenly felt a type of rage, surrounding herself, she wanted to kill the girl with her bare hands. She had no idea why she felt this way but she felt cold and empty and the only thing that would clench her thirst was this girl’s blood spilling on the floor. “Always alone, Myrtle. Aren’t you? Shame, shame, shame you really need to find some new friends. One’s who won’t leave you a crying mess.” The same male voice rumbled, the sweetness and soft tone were gone and it sent a shiver down her spine. Myrtle didn’t seem to pick up on the warning in his tone, she wiped her eyes and smiled. “Yes, I need new friends! Would you ever want to be friends? I mean I know no one wants to friend’s with the girl who sobs in the bathroom, especially someone like you but it’s worth a shot.” She looked hopeful, not fearful. Kelsey wanted to scream at the girl to run, knowing the horrible thoughts that ran through her head. The boy laughed charmingly, “Of course, Myrtle. But I need you to retrieve something for me first, can you do that for me?” Myrtle sat up to face her -- or more so the boy -- a smile still planted on her face. “Yes! I know everything about this castle, I’ll be sure to find it.” The girl was naive and foolish, the dangerous thoughts screamed in her head. Her vision started to blacken and the dream started to fade away slowly and morph into something different. 

She was in a gigantic room with black brick walls, the place sent a shiver down her spine. The room was deadly silent, except she wasn’t fearful; she felt powerful like she was meant to be here all along. On the floor lay a girl she was shivering, violently sobbing out inaudible words. “P-please! I got what you asked, why are you doing thi-this?!” The same crying girl choked out in tears, that seemed to be suffocating her. The male voice laughed. “Silly girl..no one here to help you. No friends, no help.” 

Kelsey wanted the dream or whatever this was, to stop immediately. She couldn’t handle seeing the poor girl in pain, but another side of her wanted to see the girl suffer and beg for forgiveness. She was disgusted by herself, as she watched the poor girl slowly try to get to her feet. “Now, you may die by the hands of the Baskilin.” The man walked, as Kelsey was pulled away with him the only thing she could hear was the screams of terror ripping through the silence and eating her away inside as she woke up. 

Kelsey shot up in bed, Myrtle’s screams still pounded against her throbbing head. It felt too real. The thoughts were too real, the horrible thoughts that screamed to be fulfilled. She looked around the room to find some sort of comfort and was left disappointed. The grey bland walls of that threatened to crumble anytime you would slam the door and the Queen sized bed that always seemed to never be warm enough. The Three Broomsticks was where Kelsey decided to spend her summer, she would usually camp out at Amber’s parents’ house for the summer but she didn’t feel like being in the presence of other people. 

She guessed Amber’s parents probably were pretty stoked about it, not having to deal with a manic and depressed teenager for a whole summer. Though they’d never tell, she could always see the annoyance in their glances when she’d decline the offer to bake cookies or spend time with their whole family. She needed to use her time wisely and study all kinds of spells that could help her find her parents. That usually led to her not sleeping for days and surviving on gallons of coffee that were too much for any girl her age to be drinking. She would only get like this when she became obsessed with something new she found -- something like a new clue that could aid her. She could feel her brain start to wake up with new ideas, that dream had sparked something inside of her that she was mildly disturbed of but also intrigued. 

Crawling out of her bed, the frigid floorboards creaked underneath her quiet footsteps. Silently wishing she didn’t wake the people who were sleeping soundly underneath her. She made her way to the old wooden desk that had surprisingly still stood stable after all those years, she slipped on a jumper before taking out a pencil and piece of paper. Scribbling the nonsense that her brain would spew out on paper, about the dream she faced that night. Looking at the clock it was already 6 AM and she had all today to get her school supplies for this year, she hadn’t traveled outside of Diagon Alley all summer so she practically knew the place like the back of her hand. As she continued to scribble her noncoherent thoughts on the old piece of paper she debated telling her friends about this dream, would they think she’s gone mad? Or would they think it’s a brilliant discovery? She chewed on her bottom lip as she sat in silence the only thing she could hear was the scribbles of the pencil scratching on the paper as she wrote, the pub slowly started to become alive again as time flew by, the morning sun started to etch it’s way through the night sky to wake visitors from their slumber. 

Sure it could be seen as depressing and lonely for any 14 year old girl to be sitting alone in a pub writing down her thoughts as she felt herself slowly going insane from this recent dream. But you’d have to understand that this was normal for Kelsey Jones during the summer to be locked away by herself gathering her emotions and writing them down on paper, her chaotic mess of ideas. She preferred it to be this way though, instead of drowning in self-pity she could use these kinds of things to her advantage, these summers and notebooks that were filled with scratched words. 

Yawning she closed her notebook and slipped on some jeans and sneakers and started down the hall. The pub was already filled with witches and wizards who came in for breakfast and some day drinking. Kelsey liked to observe who went in and who went out during the day, seeing it was her only source of entertainment for the summer. Since it was only a week before school started up again Hogwarts students had started to fill into the cozy building, Kelsey tried to hide before anyone she knew spotted her but thankfully, it was too early in the morning for people to come through. 

Walking up to the bar she asked for a piece of toast and something to butter it with. Madam Rosmerta took a special liking to Kelsey and always offered her food free of charge, even though Kelsey had insisted on paying for it multiple times. “Of course dear, I’ll be right back.” Madam Rosmerta left the girl to herself who now took a seat in a booth nearby. Kelsey watched as the people passed in and out of the pub, some people more stumbling in than others.

Madam Rosmerta came back with her order, “today’s been a hectic morning already and that damn owl has been banging on the window all last night-” Kelsey buttered her toast and spoke.“-I’m sorry to hear that.” Madam Rosmerta continued on. “-Ah, yes it was a shame. But what I was meaning to tell you was that the owl had a few letters wrapped around it’s leg and it was addressed to you.” This sparked Kelsey’s interest greatly as she peeled up from her seat and looked around for the so-called ‘letters’ and Madam Rosmerta placed down a package filled with 3 letters. They all were addressed to her and from her friends, she greedily ripped open the letters with a sudden fondness in her heart. 

The first letter was from Amber: 

August 25th, 1992 

Dear Kel-Kel, 

Oh, it’s been such a wonderful summer! My parents decided it would be a brilliant idea to take me to London over the summer to see where my dad grew up and where they both fell in love. Seeing my dad is a muggle he knew all the places to hit while we were there and while I was there I found this beautiful necklace that reminded me of you, it has an emerald you see. It should be attached to this letter, I think it’ll bring out your eyes. 

Carrying on, how has your summer been? I’m still a little bummed that at the last minute you decided to stay at the Three Broomsticks. It was an absolute blast here, you should’ve come! I hope you’ve found something about your parents, seeing it as it was your whole goal to begin with. If you haven’t that’s fine too! I’m sure you will find out someday, the key is patience like my mum and dad say. 

I’ve written back and forth with Hayden all summer and it seems they’re doing just fine, though I wouldn’t know about Axel. He hasn’t written me back since the first letter I’ve sent him, I worry about him the most, you know? Always caught up in the future and never thinking about enjoying the moment. I’m sure he’s doing alright, probably busy. 

Love you the most,  
Amber

Kelsey smiled at the letter that had been addressed to her and saw the package that had been sent with it, assuming it was probably the necklace she had talked about. She gently opened it. There in the box, sat the most gorgeous necklace Kelsey had ever seen, it was truly beautiful just as Amber had said. Her heart warmed as she picked up the emerald beauty and strung it around her neck. She picked up another letter, this one from Hayden and Jayden. 

August 25, 1992

Dear Kelsey, 

Bonjour! Haha, I’m only joking. We didn't go to Paris this year like the last. We thought it would be a good idea to stay home for the summer, it wasn’t as boring as I thought it would be gladly. Jayden and I played some Quidditch and I actually managed to score a couple of goals, I was really proud of myself. Jayden’s suspicious of where I learned how to play well and he keeps bringing up the fact that he thinks Oliver taught me last year.

I keep trying to tell Jayden Oliver and I are just friends but he won’t listen to me, it’s so infuriating. How has your summer been going? I bet it’s been more interesting than having to hang out with Jayden. We’ll be coming later today to pick up our supplies, meet at the Three Broomsticks perhaps?

Anyways, Jayden wants to talk to you so I’ll give him the quill. 

HI KELSEY! HI! Shit I’ll run out of ink if I keep writing in all capitals, it just expresses my emotions better. Doesn’t matter, this summer has been hell for me. Hayden will tell you it hasn’t been boring but all she wants to do to study for this year and read for FUN. Can you believe her? Reading does not equal fun I’ll tell you that. 

She played Quidditch with me once and then we got into an argument about Oliver, I tell you that prick is trying to take my twin away from me! She’s totally blind to it but I see right through his immature boy ways, I’m an immature boy myself! How’s your summer gone? A summer without Amber must be killing you, I could only imagine. 

I still don’t understand why you didn’t go with her, she sent us all a letter in the beginning of the summer explaining that you wouldn’t be spending the summer with her and that if we needed to write to you, you’d be at the Three Broomsticks. I’m running out of space here, so I’ll say goodbye while I’m at it! 

Love you as always,   
Jayden & Hayden

Kelsey grinned at Jayden’s stupidity and Hayden’s lack of patience to keep up with him, she supposed that’s why Amber took such a liking to him because she could handle him with the impressive amount of patience she had for people and their behavior. She wrote them a letter back keeping it short and brief.   
August 26th, 1992

Dear Westbrook twins,

I miss you all so dearly, I can’t wait to see you again today. I’ve had better summers than this one that’s for sure, to sum it up.

We meet at the Three Broomsticks at 11 AM? 

I have something to tell you all when you arrive, I can’t explain it in this letter. It’s too important to me and I think this could mean something important.

Miss you all,  
Kelsey 

She quickly scribbled down a copy of the same letter and addressed it to Amber and Axel, tying it to the owl’s leg and feeding it before it fled. She opened the last letter that had been addressed to her, this one was from Axel surprisingly. 

August 25, 1992

Dear Indiana Jones,

Hey, Kelsey! I really miss you all and this summer has been the absolute worst summer ever. I bet you could relate, with the whole Broomsticks thing. Hopefully, you find something about your parents, I really wish you the best of luck with that. 

My summer here has been the same as it has always been my life, my dad hammering me about Quidditch and my studies. I can’t even keep a social life at this point, explaining why I haven’t written anyone back yet. My mum is still super supportive of whatever I want to do in life so that’s a plus, if I ever want to back out of Quidditch. Though I love it too much to ever think about that, knowing she’s there for me always cheers me up though. 

She thinks dad is being a little too harsh on me, I agree of course. But I wouldn’t dare utter a word back to him about it. I need to impress Oliver this year, it’ll be a challenge but if he sees through my reputation and into my skills I think it might just work. I would never leave any of you guys though, you’re what’s keeping me sane throughout my whole Qudditich career -- if you want to call it that -- but things could be better. Let me know when we’re all going to meet up in Diagon Alley. 

See you soon,   
Axel 

Putting down the letters, she smiled to herself. She was thankful they had waited until the last week of summer to message her. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have responded so quickly. Finishing her breakfast she wiped her mouth and waved a goodbye towards Madam Rosemerta, wishing to view the shops before she meet up with her friends. 

Kelsey found herself outside of an ‘Adopt a Magical Friend’ sketchy shop outside of the Knockturn Alley. She knew she shouldn’t be here but if she kept her cool and didn’t look like an outsider no one would bother her. The bells on the shop door jingled as she opened the door, notifying the shopkeeper of her presence. “Welcome!” A scratchy voice rang out from the back of the store. An old woman came out from the back of the store, dressed in a purple robe. Kelsey noted that she looked a lot like Professor Trelawney, who had frizzy blonde hair and big emerald eyes. Kelsey always liked the idea of adopting a familiar to take to the castle with her, taking it with her so she wouldn’t be alone all the time during the summers. 

“Hi, I’m just here to see the kind of familiars you have.” She said with a warm smile towards the woman. “Ah, ah, ah! I have the knack of finding the perfect pet for people like you.” The woman spoke again, her tone misty and far away. This put Kelsey a little on edge as she followed the lady to the back of the shop, “you’re very young, yes? You don’t seem to be in the need for an owl of some sort, they’re overrated if I do say so myself. How about a black cat? They’re very independent and clever and by the looks of you, you are too.” The old lady disappeared behind the staff walls for a moment and came back with an ebony colored cat that was long and lanky with piercing blue eyes. 

The woman placed the familiar in Kelsey’s arms to be held, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around the now purring cat. The lady smiled at the scene and just nodded. “No need to pay me. This cat has found it’s home with you, that’s all I need in payment.” Kelsey looked up at the woman in surprise. “No, please let me pay you. It’ll be the least I can do.” She reached for a few pockets of money in her bag but the woman shook her head and showed her out of the store before she could protest. 

She looked down at the cuddling up cat laying on her shoulder. “What are we going to name you darling? Oh, I don’t know, but at least now you’re with me and can keep me company. I bet you wanted company in that old shop, huh? I think this is a win-win for both of us.” She walked back towards Diagon Alley, the warm air hitting her face. Suddenly, the black cat jumped out of Kelsey’s arms in a hurry. She raced after the cat following her padded pawprints as they trailed down Diagon Alley, following close behind her. Kelsey bumped into numerous people as she fled towards her runaway cat, people shouting out from behind her she continued to follow the trail. 

The cat started to slow down seeming to reach its destination in a few seconds, right under someone’s pair of shoes. Kelsey quickly snatched the cat right as it tried to nuzzle the person’s leg. “I believe your cat fancies me quite a bit.” A voice stifled a laugh from above her. Her eyes locked with the same chocolate brown ones she had been grown to hate. Standing right next to his twin brother and Lee was Fred Weasley, the person her cat was so eager to find. 

Now pink in the face and frizzed up hair Kelsey let out a huff of annoyance. “I couldn’t possibly understand why, but here we are.” Fred definitely had changed over the summer quite a bit, about 1-2 inches taller and more tan. Lee Jordan beamed as he saw the cat in Kelsey’s arms, “My grandma has a cat just like this, except with green eyes. What are you going to name her?” Now trying to pet the cat and Kelsey let him. “I was still thinking about it till she flew out of my arms and landed me here. So, I’ll name her Jinx because she attracts bad luck.” She replied with a devilish smirk, petting the adorable cat (or now the newly named jinx). Fred fake pouted. “I don’t think I’ve ever made someone have bad luck in my whole entire life, please, I’m like a good luck charm, I’ve never had a complaint my life!” Throwing up his hands in defense. 

George chuckled at his twin brother. “Yeah right, we’ve caused too much chaos over the years to be seen as a good luck charm to anyone.” Lee shook his hand, “nope, I’m a sweet boy you wouldn’t see me doing anything.” Kelsey didn’t mind his friends if she was being honest and she didn’t mind his behavior around them either it wasn’t too extravagant and loud, he was just being friendly which was a new territory for the both of them. Fred now turned back to face her. “Is the prank war still happening?” 

“Yes, unless you’ve already chickened out.” 

“No way in hell I’d ever quit, have you met me?” 

“Sadly, I have. And there’s no way in hell I’d forfeit either, so I guess we’re stuck doing this till our dying days.” 

“No, I’ll win before we leave school.”

“Wanna bet on it?”

“Another bet, you’re getting confident eh?” 

“I foresee the future, in which I win, so I’m only stating facts.” 

“We have another Professor Trewlany on our hands, don’t we?” 

Lee and George had watched the banter go down like a ping pong match, eyes going back and forth betting on who would win. 

The only thing stopping the two from continuing on with their childish banter was someone shouting out nearby. “-Oi, Kelp! What are you doing over there?” Kelsey whipped around to confront the sound who shouted her name and was met with Axel’s confused face waving over to her. Kelsey smiled at the brown-haired boy sending him a signal that she heard him and would be with him in a minute. “Well, I would say great seeing you but that would be a complete lie. See you hopefully never!” She gave them all a sarcastic smile. 

Kelsey left the group of boys who were now arguing on which shop they had to go to first. Axel was outside of the Three Broomsticks, waiting for her to catch up with him. “Woah! You got yourself a cat, isn’t she precious.” He cooed at the black cat who curiously sniffed his hand. “Her name is Jinx, just got her a few minutes ago actually.” She said with a warm smile plastered across her rosy lips. Axel nodded. “I see, well, we were all waiting for you to come by and it’s almost noon.” 

Kelsey’s face flushed in embarrassment about being late, she hated being late, she always had to be right on time or a few minutes early. “Sorry about that, I got caught up.” She motioned towards the bickering boys who were playfully hitting each other. Axel smirked. “Yeah..I’m sure.” Before she could reply he was holding the door open for her, to step into the pub once again. Axel wasn’t lying when he said that everyone was here, in the booth sat all her friends eagerly talking with each other. “Cici! You’re here, took you long enough.” Hayden pulled Kelsey’s arm to sit her in the booth. Everyone looked fairly different, Amber chopped off half of her hair and now was sitting down with a long bob cut. Hayden grew a few inches of course and Jayden looked fairly the same. “Cici? That’s your new nickname for me?” Kelsey questioned with a playful nudge. 

“Yes, I like it a lot, it reminds me of the ocean like sea salt. Your eyes are blue like the ocean. Makes sense in my eyes.” Hayden stated it like it was an obvious fact. “Oh my merlin! You’re wearing my gift, ah! I knew you’d like it, at least I hope you would.” Amber beamed as she saw the emerald necklace laying on Kelsey’s chest. “It’s beautiful, really, I didn’t get a chance to thank you.” She said touching the necklace that was layered over. 

“Yeah yeah, very nice stuff. But most importantly what was so urgent that you couldn’t discuss in your letter?” Jayden butted in, it was obvious he was waiting all morning in eager excitement to hear what kind of news she had. Kelsey’s face darkened at his words, remembering her dream from that previous night. “I had a dream, actually, more like a nightmare I would put it. It was so strange it felt like a past memory, something that I had just remembered happened.” As she said this, the whole group looked extremely confused and nodded along for her to continue. 

“Just a warning, it gets dark pretty fast. I was walking along the Hogwarts walls but it was different in way, the walls didn’t look as old and tired, my theory is this took place before any of us were born. I heard a girl crying, so of course I followed wanting to help the girl. You guys know, Moaning Myrtle right?” She asked the four teenagers and they all silently nodded with curiosity burning in their gazes. “Right, so it was her but the thing is she wasn’t dead. She was alive and healthy and then there was this voice that spoke, I know it came from me. But it wasn’t my voice, he was male and if the devil had a voice then surely it would sound like that boys’, that’s the best I can describe it.” She shivered just at the thought of the voice ringing through her head. 

“He asked her if she was alright and why she was crying alone, she said she was fine and that it was nothing.” She hesitated, debating telling them all about the cold and horrible thoughts of her wanting to hurt the girl, she decided against it for now until she could better understand her feelings. “U-uh, where was I, oh yes, he said something about her having no friends and she took it as an invitation of his friendship.” Hayden hummed for the girl to continue her story. 

“He asked her to retrieve something from the castle for him,” she continued, “she was desperate for friends it seemed and she took up the offer. Then the dream faded out and I was somewhere different, it was underground and had black bricks all around it. And the girl was crying on the floor, pleading for forgiveness and mercy. I don’t know why the boy was upset with her, he said something about a Baskinlin? I-I’m not sure, it’s still a little fuzzy.” She looked up at all the wide-eyed teens looking bewildered. “That’s it, that’s the whole dream or nightmare you could phrase it.” 

Hayden was the first to break the icy silence that hung down on all of their shoulders. “Hm, well my first idea is to start to research about the kind of dream you were having. You said you weren’t the one speaking, correct-?” Kelsey hummed a ‘yes’, “I see. So, my first initial thought is that someone is sharing their memories with you. Maybe it’s the boy, but you didn’t get his name.” Hayden whispered to herself, deep in thought trying to think of multiple solutions and answers to her dilemma. Axel cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself not subtly. 

“I think the best solution to your problem right now is go talk to Moaning Myrtle when we get back to Hogwarts, I mean no one ever goes into the bathroom she’s in so you’ll be free of anyone who might interrupt.” Kelsey nodded her head, this was the best idea someone’s had for her about the problem even though it was as simple as talking to the young girl. “I need to find out who the killer is,” she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “if I find out who’s responsible than I can find out why they’re sharing this memory with me.” 

The group seemed to come to an agreement that this was the best solution for right now, Hayden still murmuring in the corner about ‘This could be heavy dark magic’ this only made Kelsey’s blood pressure rise but she needed to keep her cool and calm aura to successful keep everyone together and not from freaking out. 

Jinx purred and finally got up and stretched from the curled up position she was in, bringing attention to herself in the most diva way possible. Amber cooed at the small kitten. “You are just the cutest little kitty aren't you?” Jinx seemed to like the adoring attention and jumped over to Amber’s lap instead. 

“Seems Jinx fancies Amber quite a bit, are you jealous Kel?” Jayden joked as he stroked the black cat’s jaw affectionately. Kelsey playfully rolled her eyes. “Seems you and Jinx have a lot in common, eh?” 

Amber’s pale complexion turned a bright red by Kelsey’s word and Jayden was oddly interested in the roof on top of the building. Kelsey smirked to herself, knowing exactly how to get the upper hand with those two. Axel chuckled and gave her a high five for her snarky remark, they always shared a love for pestering them both about their love lifes. 

Hayden slowly sat up and slid out of the booth. “I have someone to meet up with but I’ll see you all soon?” Jayden raised a curious eyebrow but didn’t question her any further as she walked off without an answer from them all. “Oh, don’t get mad at her for having some fun JJ, she’s being a teenage girl it’s what they do.” Amber sighed as she saw the emotions displayed transparently on his face. 

Kelsey knew this was her cue to leave the booth and leave these two to the argument that was about to surface and it seemed Axel got the same idea and slid out of the other side, as the two lovebirds continued to argue like Hayden was their own daughter. 

“She’s hanging out with a boy who’s 2 years older than her, as her big brother I won’t allow it.” 

“You’re being a little unfair, don’t you think? She’s having fun. Let her have fun. When I was younger I liked boys who were a lot older than me.” 

“Oh! This is the first I’m hearing about this, please do inform me of who these boys’ are.”  
“You’re being a prick-” 

Kelsey left before she could hear the heated argument continued between them both, Axel racing behind her. “I can’t believe they aren’t together yet, it’s so frustrating having them argue all the time.” Axel caught up with the girl and they both followed the stone paths. They both stopped when they heard a loud commotion from a store up ahead and followed the noise quickly. 

They landed themselves outside of a Flourish and Blotts many women and men were lined up outside of the store and crunched together in the small store. Kelsey tugged Axel’s sleeve for him to follow her way into the store, weaving through adults and children. A young man was center stage, confidence and charm reeking off him. Kelsey had to admit the man was handsome, a perfectly chiseled face and light brown soft hair that swopped down across his forehead. He was holding a book that had his face on it with bright shining lights bordering around it. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I see you’re all here to get a signed copy of Magical Me by yours truly,” he pointed to himself as he said this, “please no need to rush I’ll be here all day! Blimey! Is that who I think it is, Harry Potter, son, please join me up on stage.” His eyes were now glued on something other than his face and the same raven-haired boy she saw on the train station last year, she assumed to be The Boy Who Lived. The young boy’s face flushed as he awkwardly made his way onto the stage with a plastered smile planted across his lips. 

Kelsey turned to see Axel’s reaction expecting to see admiration but was faced with pure envy in his eyes. She wasn’t sure what exactly he was envious of but her best guess was that Harry Potter was getting all the glory and attention by someone who was remotely very famous in the Wizarding World. She placed her arm on his shoulder and his eyes completely vanished of emotions as he turned his head to face her, he raised a curious eyebrow. 

“You okay..? You looked a little distraught for a second.” She asked the boy not wanting to embarrass him by pointing out the obvious jealousy in his brown eyes. He murmured a quick ‘yes’ and went back to staring at him — surprisingly, Axel wasn’t staring at Harry but more at the man a new emotion filling his eyes. This felt too personal for Kelsey to be observing so she continued to watch the commotion arise. 

As Harry stepped down after taking multiple pictures a blonde haired boy came strutting up to him with utter confidence and determination, looking as though his one goal was to rile the raven-haired boy up. She grabbed Axel’s upper arm and dragged him forward to get in better range to hear them. “Bet you just loved, that didn’t you, Potter?” The blonde boy spat at the Harry with a type of hatred she had never seen any 12 year old display before, it was obvious to her that he was jealous of the attention Harry was getting — it seemed like multiple people had become envious of the recognition Harry was getting recently ― she felt extremely bad for the confused and lost boy. He reminded her of herself and how in a daze she was when she had been first introduced to the world of Wizards and Witches. She continued to watch silently from nearby. “Famous Harry Potter. Can’t even go to a bookstore without making the front page.” The same vile tone and disgust dripping from his voice was clear for everyone to hear. 

A smaller girl stepped forward in front of Harry, her hair ginger showing off she was probably a Weasley and without realizing it a small smile crept up on her lips. “Leave him alone, he didn’t want all that.” The ginger girl soon realized her mistake when his piercing blue eyes fell upon her red-hair. He snickered, “Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend!” 

The young girl’s face turned scarlet red as she hid her face from the rest of the group. This made Kelsey’s blood boil, the little girl reminded her of Amber. Sweet but had a backbone and wasn’t afraid to stick up for people she loved. “Oh, don’t be so pissy you can’t get one yourself, blondie.” She got up from the doorframe she had been leaning on, making herself present in the conversation. “And who the hell might you be?” The Slytherin sneered in her direction. Before she could speak another voice spoke for her, “Kelsey Jones and she has you beat with the whole girlfriend question. I mean you hate what you can’t get, right Malfoy?” A teasing voice came from behind her, Fred. It was now his turn to lean against the doorframe watching the conversation unfold. A small smirk formed at her lips, she couldn’t deny they were an unbeatable team when it came to verbal arguments and debates. She cursed herself for not recognizing the blonde boy’s looks sooner, almost identical to his father who was a well-known contributor to the Ministry. 

Two second years came out from behind Fred fighting through the crowd, one with bushy brown hair that frizzed up in the summer day and tan skin the other student with orange hair and freckles sprouted all over his face and arms, extremely tall and lanky. She recognized them both to be the students who got in trouble last year for sneaking out to find the troll ― something she had also tried to do in her previous year but had failed due certain interruptions ― “Oh, it’s you, bet you’re surprised to see Harry here, eh?” The freckled kid spoke, Kelsey remembered that his name was Ron. 

“Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasel,” retorted Malfoy. “I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those.” 

Kelsey’s head buzzed with emotions, he wasn’t allowed to call him that, only I was. She felt Fred try to start at Malfoy but she pulled him back by the jacket in one swift motion. It seemed that Harry and the girl had done the same to keep their now blushing scarlet friend on hold. His eyes jump to hers and she sends him a slow shake of the head, signaling that starting a fight is idiotic with a sharp glare. He scoffed and pulled his hand back from Kelsey’s grip, his twin brother on the other side of him giving her a ‘sorry he’s being a complete prick right now, it’s the anger issues.’ Suddenly, two flying bodies had slammed into the ground fighting and grabbing at the other one. Mrs. Weasley had shrieked, “No! Arthur not here, no!” Fred and George were now cheering their dad on as the two men scrambled on the ground, assistants now trying to break up the fight as spellbooks crashed to the ground. Alas, a very tall man named Hagrid had taken both of the men by their collars and plopped them down on the ground away from each other, it was pretty childish if you asked her but she thought it was also kind of endearing to watch the family cheer on their father. 

As she watched the younger Malfoy’s mortified face be scurried away from his dad after he had slipped a journal into the youngest Weasley daughter. Someone had yanked her sleeve and she pushed backwards and she was met with Axel’s flushed face carrying multiple books. “I got both of our books while you were watching the fight break loose.” He had shoved her portion of the books into her arms. His face was flushed pink but she couldn’t tell why, the library lights were too dark to tell. She neglected the thought and pushed it off as her being too nosy. 

She carried her books all the way down back to the Three Broomsticks and into her room, Axel helped carry the rest of her things and they both started to pack up for the train station tomorrow. “I have a good feeling about this year, I can’t explain it but this year has good energy surrounding it.” Axel smiled lazily as he was curled up on her bed, rereading ‘Quidditch Plays: Series 7’ 

“You seem oddly happy, what’s up with you?” Kelsey nudged the boy who was still in a daze. This seemed to wake him up from it though, he shook his head waving her off. “Hm, just someone at the bookstore was fit.” She knew he was secretly a hopeless romantic, always had his head up in a fantasy where he would meet the perfect girl who loves quidditch just as much as he does. Their whole friend group would tease him constantly about never liking anyone but being the most secretly intimate person they’ve ever known. 

“And who’s this lucky ladies name, may I ask?” She winked at him, “She has to be pretty special to catch the attention of someone like you, who’s main concern is quidditch.” Axel chuckled at the remark but didn’t answer the question and she decided not to push it, she didn’t want the one time Axel was actually interested in someone to go to waste because of some childish banter. 

“Alright, alright, I see, you keep your secrets.” She packed the rest of her clothes into her trunk and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Axel had already packed and was just being polite and decided to wait for her so they could all meet up at the train station. 

“You ready?” Axel took the girl’s baggage and looped it around his arm. 

“Let’s do this.” She grinned as she made her way to the door and a new school year would arise.


End file.
